A Fathers wish
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A father wished upon a devil for his son. What was this wish? What will happen to the boy when he meets with the Gremory group? Find out. OC x Akeno and Issei x Rest of Harem.
1. A Fathers Wish

**Hey guys. Here is another story of mine. This one will be an OC x Akeno and Issei x Rest of his "harem". I hope you enjoy it.**

**For the other highschool DxD fic, I havent given up on it, i just havent found an inspiration to write anymore for it. I feel like ive done really really horrible for it. Sorry :(**

* * *

A man lied under the shade of a large tree. He was bleeding through five gun shot wounds. Two of which were fatal. He was on his death bed, heaving and crying. He wasnt crying because he was dieing... he was crying because of what he left behind. He clenched his fists and whispered.

"Kano. I hope my wish was granted... so you could live a happy life... even if im not there to live it with you... I'm sorry that I couldnt make it back in time for Christmas buddy."

-Flashback-

Two men were in a living room. One stood in front of the fireplace, while the other was sitting, looking at the other man.

"What is it you wish for?" The standing man asked. His tone was that of a high authority. Like a king.

"I dont know if you can grant this, but I would give anything for this wish."

"What is your wish?"

"I get deployed tommorow. I head off to North Korea for a top secret assignment. As you may know we are at war with North Korea."

"I do."

"Well, my wish is simple. I want my son... to survive and lead a good life. I may not be able to make it back, and its quite certain I wont. This mission is important but one of us will have to stay behind... My two son is in a coma right now. He is dying. If I come back... I can get his operation done... but if I do not come back... I want my son to live... to awake from his coma so he can live a happy life."

The standing man was perplexed and was shocked. Never had he had someone make a wish upon a devil without a need for greed. He was willing to give anything up for his son and it moved the man.

"Your wish will be granted."

"Thank you... my son will be alone in this world then if I die. His mother passed away last year through cancer."

The man smiled then teleported out through a red circle, leaving the man to go upstairs to hug his son...

-Flashback ends-

His son would live a good life and even though he would never be there for him... his wish for his son to live was granted... The man smiled as his final breath was drawn and his eyes shut...

* * *

A red circle appeared within the hospital room. He walked out of the portal and made his way towards the bed where a child who looked very weak slept. This child had black hair that was kept like a military buzz cut. An obvious want by his father. The man himself had long red hair and wore spiked pauldrons. He was also a very tall man and his stature was that of a king. He smiled a bit at the boy, looking down at him with compassionate eyes.

"You will live like I promised your father... but I didnt have the heart to tell him. You will live as a devil... but your powers will be sealed until you are old enough and strong enough to receive them... your life may be spared but the life you will live will be tough. Though there are several good things that will occur. Live for me Kano... and become strong."

The man held out his hand and dropped a chess piece upon the boys chest and watched it get absorbed.

"As I do not have another piece available... I have no choice but to give you a king... consider it a gift from me to you for the life you will have to live..."

A King piece means that he could have already a peerage when he awakens. The king piece was accepted into the boys body, meaning that his transformation into a devil has worked. The man stepped back into the circle, disappearing as the boy woke up from his coma, causing the nurses and doctors to rush in to check in and hug him... though none could bear to tell him the news...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. First day of Middile School

**Hey guys! :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Issei will not be introduced for at least 2-3 chapters. I havent decided if ill time skip or what, but if I do, Issei will appear in the chapter after the next, including the other people in the harem.**

* * *

-7 years later-

A boy with short black hair, cut like a military haircut, was walking up towards the middle school, Suparuta no Academy. He wore a very old looking shirt and pants. The shirt was grey with many stains on it, ones a washing machine couldn't get out. It was caked on dirt, grease, blood and a ton of other different types of dirt. His pants was brown with the same stains all over. He had two white socks, clean for some reason and two old sneakers. He was a child who was very poor and he looked the part.

He entered the school gates only to be pushed to the ground.

"Out of the way Gay-no"

About five kids walked over Kano, kicking him in the gut or chest as they walked by. Kano curled up into a ball, a tear threatening to break free. He dealt with this in elementary, now he has to deal with the bullies in middle school. Never learning how to defend himself, he made his way through school with ridicule, beatings and just being tortured. The teachers never could do anything as the students couldn't get caught. Kano couldn't even defend himself at school if he knew how to. He would be punished too!

He hated his life, he hated the fact that he could never find one friend in his life, but he was strong. He would survive and make his way into adult hood, as a man. A rich man. He did well in school but he was anti-social now. He tried during the early years of elementary, but the way he dressed though he had no choice, he was ridiculed and forever shunned. So the final two years of elementary, he grew to be a longer and anti-social.

Kano stood up as the kids left and he wiped his eyes. He was only 12 years old. He walked up into the school and looked up. There she was… a beautiful black haired girl who stood next to a red haired beauty. The black haired beauty had violet eyes while the other girl had blue-green eyes. The black haired girl was looking at him while the other girl was looking elsewhere talking with her or someone else, and he quickly averted his eyes. He only looked at her for two seconds, only to look away. Women also left their scars.

Women were the worst to him. Only dating him so he could do their homework… or help them with their school. Only for them to cheat on him and never even say thank you to them. When he confronted them, they laughed saying. "You should be grateful I/we graced you with my/our presence." It was heart wrenching.

* * *

Kano now sat in his class room, taking the far back corner away from the teacher and everyone. It was his homeroom class, and wouldn't you know it… the black haired beauty from before took the seat next to him.

She smiled at him gently but he looked away, hurt in his eyes. She tilted her head confused and then tried to get his attention, but nothing worked. She could feel the aura coming from him. She saw what happened to him outside the school, seeing that he was just a kid with a rough life. Bullied, poor and no friends. She felt the despair that came off him like waves. She knew that he has dislodged his heart from this world, no longer feeling happiness. Only anger and sadness. The girl sighed and when the bell rung she got up and left. She met up with the red aired beauty and both began to talk.

"Who's that boy Akeno?"

"I'm not sure, but he looks lonely."

"Just let him be Akeno. If that is what he wants, there is nothing you can do."

"I think there is more to him then we think Rias." The girl said, smiling at her best friend. The two girls just left to their next class.

* * *

A couple hours later, the bell rung for lunch. Kano made his way into the lunch line, behind the black haired beauty. She didn't notice him yet, and he was thankful. He couldn't deal with another woman tearing him down. Kano got his lunch from the line and made his way towards a corner table, only to be tripped by a girl from elementary. She looked at him and laughed.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall you loser." The entire table she sat at laughed at him, and Kano began to get up, only for the girls boyfriend to push his head into his food which was spaghetti, meat balls and a fantastic sauce. It was mushrooms and olives for him! "Haha you stupid nerd. You should learn to eat better." The entire table roared in laughter.

Akeno, was sitting at her table, watching the commotion. She got up from her table when the boy got tripped and made his way to help him. She then saw the other boy push Kanos head into the food, completely destroying the plate. The boy removed his foot from Kanos head and sat down. Akeno kneeled down towards Kano and all the kids looked at her wondering what she was gonna do.

"Look, it's the black haired beauty. One of the two great beautys of our school!" whispered one of the guys at the table.

"Damn she looks FIIIIIINE." Another said.

"Let's see what she does to that nerd."

Akeno ignored the barbarians and began to help Kano up. She held his arm and helped him to his knees, but Kano just pushed her away, gently though. He got up and rushed out of the lunch room, Spaggeti and sauce dripping from his face. The kids gasped at how the kid treated her.

"That little bitch! He pushed Akeno, the black haired goddess!"

All the kids growled at Kano who left and swore that they would get him later.

Akeno sighed and made her way towards the table she was at and sat next to Rias again.

"Look at that Akeno. You made it worse on the poor guy. Those monsters are gonna tear him a new one today."

"I know, I know… but I cant help it. The poor guy could use a friend… plus… hes kinda cute."

"Oh jeez." Rias said, though she was happy for Akeno. If she found a cute boy, she should go for it. Akeno never had a boyfriend before, though she has had plenty of boys come up to her.

* * *

Kano never returned to the homeroom at the end of the day, and Akeno was worried. She asked to be excused and made her way down the hall. She then heard a bunch of grunts and yelps, then a few other sounds that sounds like a punch. She rushed over and saw that outside was Kano being punched against a tree. They avoided his face, but they were aiming for his gut and chest. They were kicking, punching, slapping, kneeing, elbowing. They were just beating and beating up on him. They turned and saw that a teacher was coming up from the parking lot and they ran. Girls and boys were all beating upon the poor guy.

Akeno made her way over and knelt next to Kano, who just sat there against the tree, awake and strong. He had no tears falling, but there was pain in his eyes. Kano looked at her and began to push her away, but Akeno used her superior strength in this situation to keep him still. She lifted up his shirt, and saw the bruising. She sighed and looked at the kid.

"I'm Akeno."

Kano didn't respond, looking away from her.

Akeno lifted Kano into her arms and carried him like a bride, taking him into the school and to the nurses office. She laid Kano onto the bed and the nurse began to look at all the wounds.

"What happened?"

"A bunch of kids were wailing on him in the playground."

"I see. Well, the kid will be alright. No internal injuries, but he will be in pain for a while. I don't have permission to give him pain killers though, so he could go to the doctor, but I think he should stay here for a couple hours. I will send him home later."

Akeno nodded, took a look at Kano who was staring at the wall like its interesting and left.

* * *

A couple hours later, Akeno and Rias stood in their club room overlooking the main entrance. Akeno looked outside and saw Kano walk out of the building. He turned and looked up at her for two seconds then walked away, looking forward against as he made his way home.

A bright red light entered the room and Akeno turned. Out stepped a red haired man, taller then any guy Akeno has ever seen. Rias looked a bit worried.

"Brother? Whats wrong?"

"Oh its nothing Rias. I just wanted to talk to you guys."

"About?"

The man walked to the window.

"I see you guys have met Kano."

"Who?" Akeno asked.

"The boy you helped to safety." Rias said.

"So that's his name?"

"Yes." The man said. "I know him. Infact, im the reason he is alive today."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but here it is. 7 years ago I was summoned by a man. This man had barely any greed in his heart. He summoned me for one thing. To save his son if he died. The father was a soldier in the Russian Special Forces, the Spetznaz. The father died in North Korea."

"Ah the war that was going on between Russia, America, China and North Korea."

"Yes. American and Russian Special Forces invaded North Korea to end the war, which they did. The only casualty was, unfortunately, Kanos father. Anyways, the night before the mission Kanos father summoned me. He requested of me to save his sons life from his Coma. Normally, the cost would be very high but without any greed from the man, I felt a bit emotional. While I couldn't make it perfect, the cost of this was minimal."

"What was the cost?" Rias asked. Akeno was listening quietly.

"A rough childhood"

"Oh."

"Anyways, Kano is a devil though he doesn't know it. His powers are sealed until he becomes strong enough to release them."

Akeno perked up. "A devil?"

"Yes, and a very strong one at that. He owns a very powerful sacred gear. I have no idea what this sacred gear is. Its a new sacred gear. This sacred gear is extremely powerful and it will cause issues with the fallen ones."

"As always." Rias said with a bit of disgust.

"So, while Kano is a devil, there was only one way for me to save him that night. I had to make him into a devil, but the only pieces I had was a king and a pawn."

Rias raised a brow. "You just made the boy into a super powerful devil and he wont even know about it?"

"Yes. He could receive a peerage from the start. I did this on purpose though. I made him into a king because of what kind of life he would live. I got into a lot of trouble by my wife and our parents but its all good now. They are also curious about how he will turn out."

"I see. So what do you want us to do with the boy?"

"Nothing right now. I don't want you to tell him he is a devil or whatever, but you can be his friends or whatever. That will cause no harm, however I do think protecting him would be wise."

"Well Akeno here seems to have a little crush on the boy." Rias said with a smirk, teasing her best friend.

"I see." Rias's brother said. He then walked back to the portal. "Well, I shall take my leave. Have a good night Rias."

"Night."

Rias and Akeno watched as the man disappeared and both went their own separate ways. Heading to their own rooms in the school.

* * *

Kano made his way back home, sighing as he climbed into his bed. It was really the only really nice thing in his life. It was a very comfy bed and he drifted off right to sleep.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Another day in the 7th grade

**hey guys! Here is the next chapter! So here are a few things. Kanos sacred gear is revealed in name this chapter. Well somewhat. Anyways, I wanted to say that Issei is not going to play a major part in this story. This story is going to focus more on Akeno and Kano. Anyways, enjoy.**

**The next chapter will be a time skip... about three years. It will also be probally a nice big chapter. **

* * *

Several months have passed since the day Akeno brought Kano to the infirmary. It was now nearing Christmas time here in Japan, which unlike some other countries, it is not a national holiday so school is still in session. Kano and Akeno have gotten closer. Kano has begun to speak to the black haired beauty though it has only increased the amount of beatings he receives from his peers, yet Kano stands tall. He never cries from his beatings, he just takes them. His face stays the same as he never shows pain. He is stone. He is rock, but in his heart... a darkness has settled in.

It was lunch time and both Akeno and Kano met each other in the lunch line. He would say hello but thats all he would say. Akeno could never fully have a conversation from him. She knew she was wearing his defenses down, but it still took a long time. She only just got him to say hi to her last month!

"Wont you join me at my table?" Akeno asked of him, taking a seat at the table where she and Rias sits at.

Kano looked at her, then Rias, then took an empty seat across from Akeno. Rias shook her head as she wanted Akeno to stop trying with the boy. He was just unmovable like a stone, but Akeno was persistant. She was his senior but he never treated her like a better. He treated her like everyone else an equal in his eyes, even if he was a bit cold.

Currently, a boy with short white hair and red eyes was staring at Kano with hatred. This boy sat with the popular kids table, and was the well known man for stomping on his head during lunch. He was also known for starting ninety percent of the beatings that Kano gets. He then began to talk to his peers, talking about ending Kanos bullshit once and for all. I mean he is now SITTING and TALKING with BOTH beauties! All of the people around him agreed and planned for the afternoon/evening.

Akeno looked at Kano who ate quietly and began to ask random questions.

"So, what is your name?"

"... Kano."

"Thats a lovely name. Where are you from?"

"... I dont know where I was born... but I lived here in Japan most my life."

"Aww that sucks sweety. Do you have anything you wanna ask me?"

"... No."

Rias groaned and looked at Akeno.

"Leave the poor guy alone. He obviously wants to be left alone. So let him be. Look at him, you are scaring him."

Akeno frowned and was about to talk back to her best friend.

"... No... she doesnt scare me. Only you."

Akeno covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle while Rias scoffed and went back to her food.

The bell rung signaling end of lunch, and Kano wasnt feeling very well. He was actually already doing so well, he could miss another month of school and still pass the 7th grade. He walked out of the school, bowing to the security guard who knew about Kano and his issues. He was actually sympathetic to Kano and his problems, so he allowed him to pass without a problem. Plus he knew Kano wasnt missing anything today. He was the smartest kid in the whole school.

Kano was making his way down the street when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Where do you think your going Gay-no?"

It was the man with the short blonde hair. He was with about two girls and three boys, all known for beating up on him, using him, cheating on him((girls)), and being cruel bastards. They all approached him, wicked smiles on their faces. Kano just turned around and stood there, ready to take todays beating.

"So, you thought you are good enough for our great beauties huh?" The blonde haired man chuckled.

"Freed, what are you going to do to him today? You said you had something special."

Freed smiled and sent a punch to Kanos body, while all the other boys and girls began to punch and kick at Kano who was now on the ground curled up in a ball.

"Hold him down. I wanna give him a present."

The boys and girls both held his legs, arms and head down while Freed sat on his stomach. Freed punched him in the nose, breaking it.

"We dont need people like you defiling our great beauties, so today you get to be sent home with a gift!"

Freed took out a pocket knife, which was razor sharp. He began to twirl it expertly in his fingers, the blade close to slicing chunks out of Kanos nose, but it never touched him.

"I think we should make you into more of a freak then usual." Freed said, chuckling evilly. He took his knife and shoved it into Kanos mouth. The blade then sliced into the skin, showing up on the other side. He then took the knife and dragged it down, making a nice precise cut on Kano. Kano now began to cry, scream and beg for mercy. He began to squirm but everyone was stronger them him. Kanos mouth filled with blood now and his screams died down, only to go back up when the same treatment to his other side of his mouth occurred. He was given a wicked bloody smile, and Freed just laughed maniacally.

"Hey look guys! Hes smiling! Hes crying for joy!"

Everyone laughed and punched Kano into the gut or chest, laughing as they did so. Freed leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Stay away from our beautys."

* * *

Akeno was allowed to go home early since she had less classes so she left the building. She heard screaming and laughing and made her way over. She saw Kano being held down and blood on the ground. She ran over screaming for them to get away. The two men who were on Kanos legs, got up and blocked Akeno.

"You arent going anywhere sexy. We have some business over here and you shouldnt worry your pretty head about it."

"Leave him alone! What are you doing to him!"

The two boys just kept blocking and Akeno couldnt do a thing. She couldnt use her demonic powers or strength to help so she was stuck listening to the screams of Kano.

Kano kept screaming as the blade was drug down from his forehead, to his eyes, then below his eyes to the sides of his nose. He now had two parallel cuts running from his forehead to the sides of his nose. All of his wounds were bleeding, but none were fatal but he would now be scarred for life. Freed and the others let him go and got off of him, after delivering a punch or a kick to his chest or gut. They backed away and walked off, laughing.

"You are welcome Akeno!" Freed said, roaring with laughter. Akeno ran to Kano and knelt down next to him, looking at him. Kano was in massive pain, no longer making any sounds but the tears still flowed. He saw Akeno and looked at her with fear. He whimpered and scooted away.

"Wait Kano. Come on let me help you up."

"... I... I have to stay away from you." Kano said, though that just increased the pain. Akeno got closer and Kano got up. He began to hobble away, wanting to be left alone like he should have been. Akeno just watched Kano hobble away, making his way towards the intersection. Akeno began to turn away when a van pulled up beside Kano. She watched as a crowbar hit him in the back and sent him to his knees. She watched in horror as several figures stepped out of the van and shoved him inside, speeding away.

Akeno ran back to the building, hoping to tell Rias and get some help from her brother.

-A couple hours later-

Kano woke up in massive pain, though he noticed he was stitched up on all his wounds. He looked around and noticed that he was in some kind of work shop. A wood shop by the looks of the tools. He was spread out like a T and chained down. He heard a chuckle behind him. He looked over and saw a man with a chain saw smiling at him.

"So you are the one we were looking for. The owner of the Shadow Dragon, Erebus. We worshipped this dragon centuries ago before he was killed by several other dragons. Never before has he been resurrected, but now he is back. You brought him back for us. We must thank you for that, but now... you must die so we can bring the dragon back to his former glory!"

He heard the saw turn on and watched as the blades turned. The saw began to get closer towards Kanos head whose eyes were wide in terror.

A bang was heard, though it was mostly muffled. The man turned off the chain saw and looked around.

"What the hell...?"

The man began to walk towards the door when it was kicked open. A man dressed in a green vest with brown pants and a red cap of some sort. It had the insignia of the Russian military on it, the Hammer and Sickle. The soldier walked through the door with a AK-47 and blasted the man with the chainsaw with three quick shots into the chest. The man went down hard. Another man behind him had a Saiga 20k shotgun and blasted holes into the two guards.

Five men stepped into the work shop and four began to go past Kano, securing the perimeter.

"Kano is it?"

"... yes sir?"

"We want you to come with us. Back to your homeland."

"My homeland?"

"You were born in Russia. Your father... was one of us."

Kano didnt speak but he nodded, wanting answers on his family.

* * *

"What?! He is where?!"

"That is what my brother told me. Kano is in Russia now but he is safe and sound. There is nothing we can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Im sorry Akeno, but it looks like Kano is no longer going to be with us."

Akeno looked a bit upset but nodded, hoping Kano will be ok.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. The Return

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

-Three Years later-

The school of Kuou academy was busy as usual. A school that was originally an all girls school finally opened up to boys. The girls to boys Ratio is 3 to 1. It was the start of the new semester, and everyone was really standing outside for the first few hours as they talked with their friends and found their classrooms. There was one giant crowd as the biggest click stood in one spot. They were also blocking the entrance to the academy.

The crowd began to disperse with whispers as a man who was around 6' 5" walked into the schools grounds. They looked at the man and whispers began to circulate.

That guy is so hawt. Look at those scars. Oh my god, that guy is so hot. Isn't that Gay-no? Isnt that the guy Freed completely fucked up in middle school? Is he really showing his face again? The years he has been gone has been good to him. Look at those muscles.

A ton of different whispers. Kano himself stood tall and proud but his eyes told a different story. While the face is a mask all of its own, the eyes were the true link into the heart and soul. His eyes bore sadness and fear. Despair and terror. He was surrounded by those who tortured him during middle school and he was still scared inside. He was unable to get over what happened in middle school even when he did what he did in Russia.

Kano was muscular. He no longer looked like the stick he once was. He looked like someone who went through the hell gym, but he came out no longer cute, but handsome. Kano made his way out of the group and towards a board which all the classes. He stood in front and began to scan for his name.

Rias and Akeno stood in their club house nearby, overlooking the schools grounds. Rias was looking out at a boy who was being chased, with two other boys, by some women. Rias then noticed a commotion in the schools grounds and looked as a boy... no man walked into the grounds.

"Hey Akeno. There is some man causing a commotion out there. I wonder whats going on."

Akeno made her way towards the window and looked out. She scanned around but couldnt see anything.

"What man?"

Rias pointed towards the one who was looking at the board. They could only see his sides.

"I dont know anything about him. Why?"

"Im just curious about why he is causing such a commotion."

The man turned his front towards the club and he began to walk towards the front door of the academy. Both Rias's and Akeno's jaws dropped as they spotted the man... Kano.

"He's back?!" Akeno exclaimed.

"This is the first ive heard of it."

Akeno fidgeted and Rias smiled.

"Go ahead Akeno. Go meet up with your friend. He looks gorgeous now."

Akeno bowed and ran out the door and made her way towards Kano who was now stopped by a bunch of men and women... all of them who made fun of him in middle school.

"I'm surprised you still show your face around here Gay-no. I thought Freed ran you out of this town for good?"

"Guess he didnt do a good job did he? Perhaps we should give him a call for him to finish the job?"

Kano stood taller then all of them and he looked up above them. He spotted someone running at him and he pushed his way through the group. It was Akeno and Kano began to walk towards the running girl.

Akeno wore a big smile on her face as she spotted Kano and she ran right up to him and gave him a big hug. Kano hugged her back and looked down at her.

"I thought you were gone for good Kano. What happened to you?"

"Disappointed?"

"No, im just curious."

"Its a very long story. I dont think I would have time to explain it here."

All the boys around glared at Kano as Akeno grabbed onto Kanos arm and dragged him towards the house nearby.

Rias sat on the couch sipping tea when Akeno barged in with Kano. Kano looked like he was dragged and Rias chuckled at how happy Akeno was to see Kano again.

"...Rias."

"Kano. Nice to see you again."

"...Likewise."

Akeno gave Kano a cup of her tea and he took a careful sip, looking at Akeno now.

"So Kano, why are you back?"

"Why else? To finish my high school years."

Rias smirked from behind her cup, seeing the obvious cover up. Akeno sensed it to but didnt push it.

"So what happened?"

"What happened during what time?"

"After you were kidnapped."

"Oh. Well, I was taken into some kind of wood shop. There a man with a chainsaw talked about something called a sacred gear and how I have the power of a dragon." Kano said with a roll in his eyes. Akeno and Rias shared a glance but didnt say anything. Kano was obviously not buying it. "After that some Russian Spetsnaz came in and rescued me. I was then taken to Russia where I learned about my family... about my father and his line of work... then thats where I got involved in a special program. I was trained among eight other kids like the Spetsnaz, though we got a much rougher training as we were trained to be the elite of the elite. We were codenamed: Spartans. Anyways, I flew back here and met up with you two."

Akeno and Rias looked at Kano with a bit of shock.

"Did they force you into the training?" Rias asked.

"Not at all. There were about fifteen of us total, but six declined the offer and were just sent through the school there and given the tools needed to live their lives. All of the trainees were kids who lived rough lives and were always picked on. I think it was because we knew what to do if given power... help the weak."

"Oh my, that sounds pretty scary."

"The training was honestly. I was trained to be a deadly warrior and I am, but now im here to go through school and make it through life."

The bell rung, signalling the start of the school year and Kano stood up.

"Well guess thats my cue. It was great to see you again Akeno. I missed you."

Akeno blushed and giggled. "Ive missed you too Kano. Farewell."

"Good bye Rias."

"Bye now."

Kano left, leaving Akeno and Rias behind.

"So didnt your brother want us to bring him into the devils world during high school?"

"Yes he did, though im not sure how. He is going to meet the fallen angels soon and see them actually try to kill him. Did you smell him?"

"Yea, he is giving off the smell of devil. His powers are awakening and if what he said was true... he holds a dragon inside of him."

"Yes. This dragon is something even my brother doesnt know about. Very curious."

"Yes, I wonder if its good or evil."

"Only time will tell."

Rias and Akeno left their room, heading to their own classes now.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	5. Kano Learns

**Enjoy. I dont know if I will explain all of Kanos powers next chapter or not, but his powers are extremely... powerful. heh. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the evening after the day Kano returned to school. Kano was walking through the town, curious about what has changed in three years. He was heading towards downtown, hoping to get some grub. His stomach was growling and he wanted some food. He stopped at the crosswalk and looked both ways, before crossing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned sharply, he saw it was Akeno.

"Hey Kano."

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been trying to catch up to you. I thought we could catch up."

"Hmm, that would be fun. I'm heading towards my favorite restaurant, then I need to find a place to stay. Think ill try a hotel. My father left me quite a bit of money."

Akeno nodded and followed Kano. In reality, she was only with him to watch over him. Rias asked her to keep an eye on Kano as tonight was a good chance he was going to be attacked. Akeno was eager to accept as she could use the time to get to know Kano better. She did have quite a crush on the man.

Kano turned his head and saw he saw something. It was a bunch of people picking on this homeless man. They were actually beating him up and trying to mug him. Kano ran over and started yelling.

"Hey! Leave that poor man alone!"

The people looked at Kano and laughed.

"Or what? Wait... You were the guy we were looking for!"

They all laughed and stabbed the poor homeless man in the chest with a spear of light, which made Akeno's eyes grow large. She could easily fight them off, but she didnt want to reveal her powers to Kano just yet. She should, but she doesnt want to unless she has to.

Kano growled at the four pricks and began to approach them.

"You little shits think you are so tough picking on one man all by yourself and the man is homeless. You guys are pathetic."

"Oh such big talk from just a itty bitty devil. Wait... whats this? Two devils here and one of them one of the strongest queens in existance? My my, what luck!" Said the leader, a female with long blonde hair. All four of them grew wings with black feathers and they all approached Kano and Akeno.

"Whats this? Some cosplay party? Well, even if its pretty cool, you guys are going to pay for what you did to the man.. so whom is first?"

He began to look at them and change his vision, watching his surroundings. One of them charged at Kano then the rest followed. The first attacker brought his light spear down on Kanos chest, but Kano took the mans wrist and spun him around and made his stab his own ally. The man who got stabbed went down and Kano twisted the mans wrist, took the spear of light and stabbed the man who created it. The next man tried to tackle Kano to the ground but Kano shoulder rammed him in the jaw, sending him down to the ground. Kano followed up while the man was in the air falling with a punch to the solar plexus, making sure he couldnt breathe.

Akeno watched in shock as she watched Kano dispatch the four fallen angels without even knowing what they were or being scared. Her eyes bulged as he touched the spear of light as a devil and not even a burn mark. Only the leader was left and she had two spears of light. She roared in fury and tossed them at Kano, who ducked under them and used his back foot to propel him to her. She used his right hand to jab at him, but he used his right elbow to force it up and away from Kanos face. Kano counter attacked with a cross to her left cheek. He then brought both of his hands together and struck her face with both wrists, dazing her. Now dazed and panicking she attempted a wild haymaker, wanting to end the fight now with a powerful punch. Kano used his left elbow to block it by having her wrist to hit his elbow. The haymaker while powerful, if it fails it leaves the target open. He counter attacked with a right jab to her body, cracking her ribs. She attempted a feral left, attempting to strike his sides but he blocked with his right elbow. Now wide open, he used his left elbow to strike her jaw, weakening it. He then used his left and punched her in the jaw, fracturing her jaw. She was no longer able to strike him, as she couldnt react to him. Kano used his right and jabbed her in the chest, breaking her ribs then used his left to stun her in the solar plexus, forcing all the air out. He then used his right to strike her jaw on the left, dislocating it. He then aimed his foot up and heel kicked her in the chest, sending her into a trashcan, her body broken and defeated.

Akeno stared at Kano with her jaw open, amazed at his combat capabilities. He defeated four fallen angels by himself! He took down the leader of this group in six seconds, his moves flawlessly executed. Kano took a deep breathe, as he was holding his breathe in. He sighed and looked at Akeno.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Oh, dont be sorry. I kind of liked it." She said, blushing. She did quite enjoy a good fight.

"Oh. I will keep that in mind then. Now shall we get going?"

"Yes lets."

Akeno held onto Kanos right arm and both began to make their trip towards Kanos place that he likes to eat at. They began to talk about life inside the Russian military and Kano happily told her. He told her that all of his friends were her and the rest of the Spartans. He somewhat considered Rias a friend but she didnt come off very friendly to him at first. Akeno listened and commented occasionally, asking other questions. She asked him if they trained him in hand to hand combat. He replied that while they didnt train martial arts to them, they taught them how to block and send an opponent down quickly by targeting the weak spots on the body. They gave them supreme reaction times and made sure that whenever they went up against an opponent, they could win using strength and reaction speed. She nodded and stopped when she felt a killing intent and a dreadful aura. She turned her head and saw a boy with short blonde hair smiling at them.

Kano felt a slight chill on his spine and looked around. He then noticed Freed Sellzen, the bastard who gave Kano his scars. Freed began to laugh maniacally as he came over from across the street.

"Well looky here. Gay-no and his slut! What do you know! Gay-no became a shitty devil! Oh, how ive wanted to kill you for a long time and now I can! Lets have some fun Gay-no! Let me give you more face scars!"

Freed drew out his light sword and a gun, and aimed at Kano. He shot a bullet of light but Kano didnt see it at all. However, the bullet never even struck Kano, as it was swallowed within Kanos aura.

"What the? So you have protection against projectiles eh? Well then lets slice... you... up!"

"What are you talking about? You never shot anything at me you dumbass! Anyways, I would advise apologizing to Akeno!"

"Apologize... to a devil?! You are the stupidest devil Ive ever met! Hahahaha! What a loser you are Gay-no!"

Freed charged with his sword of light and Kano froze for a moment.

[Catch the blade in your hand.]

_What?_

[Catch the blade with your hand, it cannot harm you.]

Kano reached out with his left hand and while the light blade swung down on Kanos head, Kano gripped the blade. Freed and Akeno stood in shock at how Kano held onto this sword of light, blessed by the church!

"What is this?! How are you not being sliced up?! This is a sword of light! Devils like you should be hurt by this light!"

"You know, I dont know what you people mean by me being a 'devil', but its getting really annoying. As for your sword not working, I guess you just dont have working equipment!"

Freed growled at the insult and began rapidly firing his gun at Kano, though Kano didnt see any flashed or anything. Kano pushed Freed away from him, only to send a right jab into Freeds nose, breaking it.

"You bastard devil! I dont have time for this shit! Im out but we will meet again!" Freed yelled as he took something from his pocket and threw it on the ground. It created a blinding flash of light and when Kano and Akeno could see again, Freed was gone.

"What a prick." Kano said.

Akeno held onto Kano and spoke.

"How did you know you could grip that swords blade?"

"A voice in my head told me. Im guessing it was my gut saying I could. I always trust me gut."

"I see... Well im glad you are alright... but can you come with me please?"

"Uh sure, can I get the food to go then?"

Akeno nodded and waited as Kano went into the small burger joint and picked up two chili cheese dogs, and a chocolate peanut butter shake.

About ten minutes later, Kano and Akeno were walking back into the school grounds and up towards the clubhouse where Kano saw Rias for the first time when he returned. When Akeno and Kano came in, Rias was in her panties and ONLY her panties, which made Kano cover his eyes.

Akeno giggled a bit and brought Kano to sit.

"Hey Akeno. Kano. What brings you guys back here."

"Kano was attacked."

"Is he ok?"

"More or less." Kano said. "Put some clothes on would ya? I really dont like having to cover my eyes"

Rias rolled her eyes and put on a t-shirt, which did nothing to hide the fact she was not wearing a bra. Kano sighed and just looked at the ground.

"It was Freed Sellzen and four fallen angels. They attacked him just like you said."

"Fallen Angels?" Kano asked incredulously. "First Dragons then devils and now Fallen angels? What the hell are you people in this town talking about?"

A bright red light shined on the floor near Rias and out stepped Rias's brother, Sirzechs.

"Allow me to answer that question."

"You..." Kano said. "I know you from my past. I saw you for a second when I woke up from my coma. Who are you?"

"So you did see me huh? Well, I am what you are. A devil."

"A devil? I'm sorry but I really dont understand."

[Then allow me to explain it.] A voice said from Kanos right hand. Everyone looked at Kano with shock or curiosity. Kanos right hand transformed into something scaly. Pitch black scales with white outlines began to appear on Kanos right hand with a blood red jewel in the middle. His fingers grew into claws and then the transformation stopped. From his hand to his elbow, it was scaly.

The voice began to explain everything about devils, fallen angels and the angels to Kano while everyone looked at the hand. When the voice stopped everyone looked at Kano.

"I see and you are this Dragon that I supposedly have inside?"

[Indeed. I have finally been reincarnated since my death, centuries ago. I am Erebus, the Dragon of Everlasting Darkness.]

"You... You were that wicked dragon that terrorized human villages long ago! You were the most evil dragon in existance! You were known as Erebus, the Dragon Emperor!" Sirzechs exclaimed.

[he he he he he. Indeed I am. I have finally returned to the land and now im inside this boy...]

"What do you plan on doing with the boy?" Sirzechs asked of the evil dragon emperor.

[I have nothing planned. The boy is too strong for me to take over. I am under his control. I cannot do anything against his will.]

Sirzechs looked at Kano whose face was deep in thought. He was obviously trying to think about all of this and trying to understand.

[Boy.]

The Dragon roared at Kano.

"Oh... hmm?"

[What is it you like to do?]

"Well, what I like? I like to catch snakes and hold them for a while before releasing them. Being with my friends is another interest... but I am also interested in fighting. I enjoy a good fight and I will kill if I have to. I have no qualms about ending someones life who deserves it."

[Hmm. You might just be worth it then for me.] The dragon arm disappeared and went back into its slumber, leaving Akeno, Kano, Rias and Sirzechs alone.

"Kano?" Akeno asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Not really. Im not upset or angry, im just overwhelmed with information. So... are you a devil too?"

Akeno nodded and two black wings sprouted up out of her back. She looked at him hoping he didnt hate her.

"And the rest of you?"

Both Sirzechs and Rias grew wings, though Sirzechs wings were larger and had blades for the edges.

"Well Kano. I will take my leave. I hope you stay with us."

Sirzechs disappeared and left Rias, Kano and Akeno alone.

"Well, im tired so I think I should check in to a hotel."

"Alright" Rias said.

Akeno however had a different idea.

"Why not stay with me?"

"A sleepover? Hmm, I have wanted to try one. Alright." Kano nodded smiling. Akeno smiled back and both Kano and Akeno left the building, heading towards Akenos home.

Rias rolled her eyes at Akeno. "She is so into him." She chuckled and turned out her light, heading to bed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	6. Kano meets his comrades and the Occult

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter.**

**So ive decided that im making this a Akeno x Koneko x Kano fic. Please enjoy.**

**Edit: Im so sorry, I forgot to use a disclaimer. I do not own anything from this fic, except some of the plot. I own Kano as well. I do not own the song used, the song owned is by Epic Rap Battles of History. My apologies.**

* * *

It was the day after Kano learned about the existence of devils, dragons, fallen angels and angels. It was October 31st and while Halloween is a holiday in America, its not a holiday in Japan and its not celebrated. In Russia, its not a national holiday, but people celebrate quite a bit, even the Spartans celebrated it while they trained. It was the one day a year where the military allowed them to do their basic training in costume!

It was five till lunch time when Kano put on his costume. It was a black trench coat and a tan fedora on his head. He sported a white undershirt with a tie that was striped with blue and white going down slanted to the right. He donned a cigar and lit it with a lighter. He walked out into the lunch room and smirked on the inside at all the people staring at him. Akeno came over to him from her table and raised a brow.

"Whats with that outfit and do you smoke?"

"Its Halloween and this is a special cigar. Its healthy to smoke. Smoke is normally dangerous, but the plants used inside actually change the smoke into something that helps instead of harms. The smoke itself does several things. However let me explain the plants a bit. I use Arrowhead vine and Fragrant Draceana. The first one relieves stress by lowering blood pressure. It will also help calm you down if you get stressed by preventing the blood pressure from rising. The other one lowers fatigue. Helps me wake up so I can do better in school. The smoke caused by these plants also strengthens the lungs." Kano said with a thick yet obviously fake, Italian accent.

Akeno nodded and began to lead Kano over towards her table which was occupied by Rias, two other guys and two females. One of the females had short white hair. Akeno was going to introduce him to the rest of them, however she looked over towards a group who stood up and made their way. They were all dressed in pirate costumes, and they all had a smile on their faces.

Kano spotted the pirates and a smile grew on his face. The pirate in front was dressed as blackbeard and then music began to play over the loudspeakers, though it was only directed into the cafeteria.

Blackbeard pirate costume guy:  
I come strapped with six pistols and a dagger  
Walk under the black flag with a scallywag swagger!  
Ain't no parrot on my shoulder and no rings in my ear  
I'm an irate pirate, real swashbuckling buccaneer!  
Beef with me? Please! I'm the high seas Caesar!  
My cold heart is many degrees beneath the deep freezer!  
You're an obese greasy sleaze squeezing a diseased peter  
That no skeezer would touch if she had fifty foot tweezers!  
Don't start a war with me! You're not hard core!  
I'll pimp-slap those face scars of yours, port and starboard!  
You spent time in Alcatraz, I'm sure you were fine  
If you dropped the soap as little as you drop dope rhymes!

Kano dressed as Al Capone:  
I'm a busy man, Captain Crunch, I'll make this quick  
I'm ruining pirates faster than Johnny Depp did!  
I had syphilis yeah, well you're a huge dick  
With a scurvy ridden ship filled with bilge rat pricks!  
I run an intricate criminal syndicate so show respect!  
Or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck!  
Been slappin' bitch ass teachers back since I was 14!  
You ain't a tough guy, my kids dress up like you for Halloween!  
I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies  
And burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money!  
Then maybe they'll find your bloated body dead and washed up on the beach  
This is Capone rapping and I'm capping this captain, Capisce?

Blackbeard:  
Alright, the Valentine massacre brought you condemnation  
But I'm gonna sink you faster than your income tax evasion!  
When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination  
So prepare to learn the Davy Jones Locker combination!  
Forty cannon on the Queen Anne, your gang can't stop it!  
I'll pilfer all your rum and sell it back at a profit!  
Cause I'm a criminal legend with a bad ass name  
You're a fat thug with an STD in his brain!

Al Capone:  
C'mon they chopped your head off and they hung it from a rope  
The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap!  
I mean that rat nest beard's trapped so many crumbs  
This bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month!  
I'm the emcee assassin slash like Edward Kenway!  
Rap so hard call me Al...dente!  
Take your little sloop John B and go home  
Tell South Carolina Blackbeard got Capwned!

Akeno was getting a bit upset with the guy who insulted Kanos facial scars, but Kano and the Blackbeard character laughed together. They then hugged each other like they were brothers.

"Kano! Its great to see you again my friend! Who is this beauty?"

"Its great to see you again Dimitri. This lovely lady is Akeno. I told you about her remember?"

"Oh this is her?" Dimitri asked. He bent over and took Akenos hand, kissing the top of it. "I want to thank you for helping our good friend out during his time of need."

Akeno giggled and blushed. "Oh, it was my pleasure. So who are you guys?"

"Oh my apologies. I am Dimitri and we are the rest of the Spartans."

* * *

It was the evening now and Kano was with Rias and her club. Kano was sitting upon a very high dresser, looking down at everyone.

"So everybody, this is Kano. He is not part of my family, but he is a friend of mine so treat him well. Kano here is a devil like all of us and he possesses one of the two most powerful dragons in existence… the Dragon Emperor… Erebus the Dragon of Everlasting Darkness."

Everyone said hello but there was a new voice now. Issei's arm grew into its gauntlet form and the jewel was alive and it was looking at Kano.

[So you have returned have you Erebus?] Draig said.

Kanos right arm turned into the thin dragon scaled arm. [Hah, its been a while Draig. I see you were sealed as well.]

[Indeed. I was sealed centuries ago by God, Maou and the Fallen Angel leader, right after a couple of us dragons killed you… or so we thought.]

"So there is a bit of rivalry between Erebus and you? Hmm, will there be problems now?" Kano asked.

[No boy, I have no quarells with the red one. Still, us dragons do enjoy a fight so perhaps you and the Sekiryuutei can fight sometime.]

[That would be unwise. My owner is quite weak and pathetic. His only love is for breasts anyway.]

[How unlucky. Kano is quite powerful. Not even I can take control of his mind, yet he is someone I would follow. He enjoys combat.]

[You are most fortunate.] Draig says crying.

Issei rolled his eyes and looked at Kano who looked absolutely bored. The doors opened to the research club and in came the pirate dressed Spartans. Rias raised a brow.

"What do you need?"

"Your brother contacted us. He wants us to give Kano his pieces." Dimitri said.

"Wait… you guys are devils too?" Kano asked incredulously.

"Nah, did you not know? The Spartan program was a joint program between Russia and Sirzechs. We didn't know at the time either, but we knew why the program was initiated. It was designed for you. Sirzechs has hopes for you it seems." Dimitri said.

"What are these pieces?"

Dimitri explained everything to Kano, and handed him the evil pieces. Kano nodded.

"So these are mainly used for the rating games? They sound quite fun."

"Indeed my friend. Indeed. We all would like to join your group. What say you?"

"SPARTANS!? WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?!"

The Spartans all roared multiple times in war crys. Kano smiled and sent the evil pieces into his fellow guys. Only Dimitri had a sacred gear. Out of all the pieces left, he had one rook, one bishop, one queen and four pawns left. None of them took more pieces then they needed. The Spartans all left now, devils now. They willingly became devils with Kano as they were all brothers/sisters.

* * *

Koneko took glances at Kano every now and then during the conversation. She admired the way he was with his comrades. She, though very unemotional on the outside, looked up to people like him. She would watch him carefully

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	7. Kano meets Riser

**I own nothing but Kano and some of the plot. **

**Enjoy this next chapter. If there are mistakes, its because I did this while sleepy. Heh. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the next day after receiving a team. Kano sat ontop of his normal spot in the corner on top of a high dresser. His pieces did not have a club nor where they requested to. They could teleport at any time to Kano if needed. Kano was alone with Akeno and Rias, though Akeno sat on the dresser with him. All three talked about being a devil and their jobs. Kano listened for the most part, understanding how the devils usually worked but Kano has no interest in handing our fliers are doing jobs. He will participate in rating games and crush the competition to his promotion to ultimate class devil. His power was certainly that of an ultimate, but Kano did not know that. Only Erebus and Sirzechs knows.

However, everything changed when a white portal appeared. Someone with silver haired dressed in a maids outfit climbed out.

"Grayfia..." Rias said.

Grayfia and Rias were now talking about an engagement and someone named Lord Riser Phenex. Kano wasnt really paying attention and Grayfia didnt seem to notice the man hiding in the shadows. Kano used his powers of the shadows to create a extra strong shadow, though if you looked hard enough you could see him. As Grayfia didnt know he was there she didnt see him.

The door opened and Issei, Kiba and Asia walked in.

"Oh Miss Grayfia."

"Alright so everyone is here."

"May I speak freely?"

Rias nodded and when Grayfia was about to speak a bright red portal appeared on the ground and fire rose from it. The sound of a bird was heard and a man stood from the flames.

[Huh... a Phenoix. You know, those were such great prey of mine when I was alive. I was quite well known for being the bane of the Phenoix.] Said Erebus to Kano, so only he could hear. Erebus also enjoyed the hiding spot created by Kano.

"Ah... its been a while since ive been to this filthy place and ive come for you my Rias." Said the man.

A few minutes later, The man introduced as Riser Phenex was sitting on the couch with Rias. He was groping her leg while sipping tea from his cup that was made by Akeno. Akeno made the best tea that has ever been made by anyone. She has infact been offered by different tea companies to sell her recipes. She has declined. Anyways...

Rias stood up.

"Thats enough. I will tell you once again Riser, I will not marry you."

"And I will tell you once again, I do not care what you want. You are to marry me for the betterment of the devils. I dont care if I have to incinerate every last one of your servants."

[Incinerate. HA. I would like to see this dodo to try and burn me and you.] Said Erebus, to everyone in the room. He freely controlled whether or not just Kano or everyone could hear his voice/thoughts.

"Who just called me a dodo?! Come over here and say it to my face!"

Kano leapt out from on top of the dresser which the top corner was hidden with shadow magic. Everyone except Rias and Akeno said something like, "Where the hell did he come from?"

[I said it dodo. Got a problem?]

"Yes I do. How dare you, a reincarnated low life devil, insult me a pure blood. You should know your place."

[A low life? Heh... You know it doesnt matter where you are from, what color your skin is, or what type of family you were born in to. What matters is what you do with your life. You are nothing but a pathetic devil who thinks because he was born with power and into a rich pureblooded devil family that he can talk down to someone. You are worse then a dodo. You are nothing.]

"How dare you! Rias! You should teach this servant of yours some manners or I will for you!"

"He is not my servant Riser. This is another King."

"Him?! A low life devil a king?! Absurd!"

[Kano. Allow me control of your body for a moment. You can take it back anytime... I want to show this Nothing, what it feels like to have TRUE power.]

"Do what you must. I hate this bastard. Is it ok with you Rias? I know you hate him, but is it ok if we step in?"

"Do what you will. I do not control you." Rias said, obviously giving Kano permission without saying she wants him too though she does.

"Good." Kano closed his eyes and his body went limp. He still stood. A second later, Kano stood up and opened his eyes. His eyes were entirely black, like looking into death itself.

"Now, Nothing... Allow me to show you the true power of the Dragon of Everlasting Darkness!" Kano said, though it was with Erebus's voice.

"Impossible! You were supposed to be dead!"

"Im back and im now going to show you a reason why your kind feared us!"

Kano/Erebus grasped onto Risers head while both hands gripped his shoulders. Kano began to vomit up black smoke which was being inhaled by Riser.

Riser began to scream in agony as he began to fall to the floor, writhing on the floor. Kano no longer held onto him, but looked down on him. Two mists began to come out from both of the men. The one from Riser showed what Riser saw.

The one from Kano was showing what Kano saw. The one with Riser showed nothing but darkness while Kano saw light. He saw Riser from two feet away, and Kano was circling him. They were in Risers mind.

"Foolish bird. I may have been a killer, but I have never looked down on my opponents or victims. I've never thought of them as low lives. They may have been weaker, but that gives you no right to look down on them. I never did. I respected everyone I came in contact with... even during the battle for my life with the Welsh Dragon, The Vanishing Dragon and Tannin, I respected all three and complimented them. You will now know true terror... the true darkness."

"Get me out of here!" Riser lit his hand and everyone saw from his vision and massive firey hand. However the fire began to dim. The fire didnt extinguish, but the flame lost all of its brightness. The darkness swallowed the fire into nothingness. Fire may create light, but nothing can break the Everlasting Darkness. Only the Strongest of lights could compare to its power, and only few had such power.

However it all ended after that. Kano released his hold on Riser as the mist began to flow out of Riser and back into Kanos mouth. Riser sat straight up, breathing heavily.

"Call off this engagement Nothing."

"Y-yes! I w-will!" Riser said out of fear. He could not compete with such a terror. Riser immediately teleported out.

Kanos eyes returned to normal as the dragon gave his control back. Kano looked around at everyone who looked at him with terror/shock/awe.

"What?"

"Your power. Its so powerful its terrifying." Akeno said. She was smiling though, a bit wet now from what she saw. A man with so much terrifying power and using it for good? She was so wet.

Rias looked at Kano and bowed. "Thank you for helping me."

Kano smiled. "Oh it was not an issue. I hate people like him."

"Is their anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well... how about a rating game? I would like to give it a shot. This will have no effect on either of our statuses. Just a little battle practice. Is that ok?"

"That is actually a good idea. My servants could use some practice."

"How about you train? I want to see if Issei over here can give me a good fight. I want to know if all of you can. Please, take a month to train. I cant wait."

"Well, I thank you for the training. Would you like to come with us?"

Rias looked at Akeno with a devious smile. Akeno blushed and just looked at Kano.

"Ah sure why not. I will be bored either way and I can talk to Akeno and the rest of you guys if I come with."

"Alright. We leave in the morning."

Kano nodded and all of her servants said, Yes!

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	8. Kano and Koneko

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. While I somewhat follow the plotline of Highschool DxD, Im adding my own twists. As I said before. I own nothing but some of the plot. I hope you guys enjoy this as I am, and im getting closer to some juicy rivalry and well... im about to venture into something I do not do well with. **

* * *

It was the morning after Kano defeated Risers mind. Kano shattered the mind of the Phenex, showing off the power of Darkness. Imagine. No light anywhere, you cannot see where you are going. No walls or a ceiling... just a never ending hallway without any walls. You are lost in the Darkness... you lose your mind to its power. Riser hasnt lost his mind, but he has now fear imprinted in his brain.

It was the morning and Kano was walking next to Rias and Akeno, carrying his own bags.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Oh not a problem. I'm sure Ak-" Rias was interupted with Akenos hand over her mouth.

"What she meant to say was, its a pleasure to have you along." Akeno said with a smile. Akeno removed her hands and Rias just smirked evilly at her. Akeno glared at her.

Kano looked back at Issei who was struggling up the mountain cliff. Asia was talking about helping him but Rias said no. He needs to do it on his own.

Kiba carried a bag the same size as Issei but easily surpassed in speed. Koneko carried a bag twice the size of his own bag and passed by him. Issei groaned in misery.

A few hours later, everyone was gathered in the dining room for lunch. It was sandwiches. Kano had Peanut Butter and Banana, Akeno had Roast beef, Rias had Turkey, Issei had ham, Koneko had a Cod, Kiba had bologna and Issei had Peanut butter and jelly.

Rias finished her food the fastest and spoke up.

"So its time for some training for all of us... especially you Issei."

Issei groaned and Kano chuckled.

"Come on Issei. Be a man. Get strong. If you desire your harem so much, you need this training."

Issei smiled and pumped his fist into the air. "Alright! Ill do this!"

Two hours later, Issei was training his stamina and strength with push ups with Rias. Akeno was playing with her thunder in the backyard. Kano was currently in a tree, looking up at the sky. He noticed a girl with short grey hair. It was Koneko. She was walking under him and her emotionless face was still there. He was curious about why she was so... distant. She began to punch at a tree, perfecting her form when Kano swung on the tree branch by his legs and flipped himself to Konekos side. Koneko in a reaction, aimed a powerful punch at Kanos gut.

Koneko looked up and saw Kano. She bit her lip. She then looked down and noticed Kano easily deflected her fist with two fingers.

"Heh, very powerful. My fingers actually hurt."

"... Sorry. I thought you were a pervert."

"I am one, though its reserved for those I care for a lot."

Koneko nodded and went back to perfecting her form.

"How about you train with me?"

"... you are the enemy."

"No, im not. Not right now. Plus its a game for fun. Not for seriousness. What do you got to lose? You could use a stronger rook like opponent."

"... whos the rook?"

"Me. I mean im a king, but my specialty is massive defense and attack. I dont do swords, though I may do a knife sometimes, and I dont do demonic energy like Rias or Akeno. So come. Let me see what you got."

About ten minutes later, Koneko and Kano were in combat. Koneko was hammering out punches at Kano who was simple dodging by moving his body to the side, or deflecting.

"This isnt all you got is it...?"

"..." No response from Koneko but he knew she had a secret.

"Release your full power. Are you afraid of the power?"

No answer, but Kano kept pressuring.

"Do not be afraid of power. If you are strong enough, you can endure it."

"... but I am not strong enough for my power."

"Is your powers very deadly?"

Kano stopped dodging and knelt down now to look her in the eye. She never stopped punching at him but he moved his head sideways or blocked with his hands.

"... Yes."

"I want you to see something."

Koneko stopped and watched as Kano turned to his side. He looked out towards a mountain. He gathered a mass of shadow demonic energy then fired the large ball. The ball was the size of a basket ball.

The ball struck the mountain but nothing happened.

"... What is it?"

Crack. Crack. Crumble. Crash.

A large section of the mountain, the size of 9 kuou academies, 3 laid next to each other then two on top of each one, crumbled. The mountain turned to dust and tiny pebbles when it finally ended up on the ground.

"... that power..."

"Yes. You think you have some deadly powers? Try being stuck with mine... my Darkness destroys the inside of my opponents. I understand the fear of losing control... when I started with my powers... I had no control. My darkness was wild like fire. I... I could have hurt someone with my powers. My darkness causes pain and misery while destroying the opponent. It is something that ive trained to control... and I still need more. So do not be afraid of losing control Koneko... I will be here to guide you and protect you."

Koneko looked away from him. "... Do you promise to stop me if you have to?"

"Always. I am a friend to anyone who needs it... even if it gets me nothing but pain..." He said the last part in a whisper to himself.

"Why does it give you nothing but pain?" Koneko asked. Kano raised a brow.

"You heard that?"

Koneko nodded.

Kano knelt down and showed his face.

"These scars... these were given to me in middle school... which was where I first met Akeno and Rias actually. These were given to me by a kid named... actually... I think I can do this better. Mind if I do something to you?"

"...What is it?"

"Im going to show you my life through my eyes using my powers. Do you trust me?"

Koneko nodded. Kano closed his eyes and placed his palm against her forehead and hummed. A dark black light shined from his hand and Koneko fell into his arms, unconscious.

For five hours, Koneko lived Kanos life. Watched some and felt most of what went down. She watched Freed cut him up but she felt the beatings.

Koneko opened her eyes and bolted straight up. She turned around and looked at Kano who wore a smile. She looked into his eyes and saw all the pain and suffering he went through, yet he can still show a genuine smile.

"... I dont know what to say."

"Then you dont need to. I just wanted to show you that I know what its like to be in your position.."

She looked surprised but he nodded.

"I read your mind as well during the time you were out reliving my experiences. I know what your sister did... and I know what you are. I know what its like to be treated horribly... I know what its like to be looked down on and almost be killed. I know what its like..."

"... but... you lived such a worse life then I. How... how are you still able to smile?"

"Because. I have friends... and because life moves on. Ive been given a second chance to remake my life and make the world a better place. I still have the darkness in my heart, but little by little... day by day... I cleanse my heart by myself. Though honestly... my only true friend is Akeno. Rias wasnt very kind to me in the past... if you didnt know already."

"... I saw and I would like to be your friend."

Kano smiled. "Then smile cause I will be yours."

Konekos body changed immediately. She grew two cat ears and a tail, and a smile on her face. Kano smiled.

"You look adorable with such an appearance."

Koneko blushed and hugged Kano, who hugged her back.

"I think its time for dinner."

Koneko nodded and both walked side by side, friends forever... though Koneko now had a big crush on the boy...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	9. Dinner Time

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing but some of the plot.**

* * *

It was almost dinner time where the Gremory team and Kano were training. Well, Kano wasn't really training but he was helping out. He wanted to get the Gremorys stronger for many reasons. One of them was just because he wanted a good fight. The other reason was because if they were strong, they would have an easier life.

Koneko went to the restroom when they returned and AKeno was in the kitchen. Everyone else was out of the house it seemed. Kano closed his eyes and rested. The doors opened and Kano listened. It was Kiba, Rias and Issei who came back and they were all conversing about training. Rias, Issei and Kiba took their seats and Akeno came in.

"Dinner time." Akeno placed down potatoes of all kinds. Mashed, baked, potato salad among other things. There was also corn, turkey and gravy. It was a Thanksgiving dinner even though it wasn't Thanksgiving yet!

"Where is Koneko?"

"Bathroom." Kano replied from his meditation.

"Im back." Koneko said and everyone turned. They all saw that she had cat ears and a tail.

"Whats going on? You never turned into this before Koneko. Are you finally using your powers? Why?" Rias questioned.

"I… I have someone to protect me…"

"Who?" Rias asked and Koneko replied by climbing into Kanos lap.

Kano jerked awake and looked down ontop of the head of Koneko.

"Uh…" Was all that could come out of Kanos mouth.

"Kano… you helped Koneko get over her past?" Rias said with shock.

"I guess I did. Did I also awaken her cat personality and she has claimed my lap or something?" Kano asked with confusion.

Koneko replied with a nyan. Kano narrowed his eyes and gave an expression of "Oh what have I gotten myself into now?"

Akeno and Koneko were now glaring at each other, though it was only obvious to everyone but Kano and Issei to what they were glaring about.

Kano began to eat his dinner by leaning over the side of Koneko, and it was tough but he did it. He knew that Koneko was a cat so she would claim something as hers and he had no intention of denying her. She was really cute too and she was a nice girl. Though now he scolded himself for his thoughts and chuckled to himself.

"Whats so funny Kano?" Koneko asked as she looked up at him, her beautiful hazel colored eyes staring at him.

"Oh… um… its nothing."

"Alright."

The dinner finished shortly and Kano was leaning back, sighing with pleasure from the food.

"Akeno. Fantastic cooking. Im stuffed."

Akeno blushed. "Oh it was nothing."

Akeno smirked at Koneko and winked at her which earned her a glare.

"So, how is everyone feeling about their training?" Rias asked.

"Well, it has only been a day so I cant say for sure. However… I will say Akeno has become a threat to even me. Her Senjutsu is extremely dangerous as it will be one of my weaknesses in a battle. However, the only ones here who could be a threat to me is Issei, Kiba and Koneko. Only Melee opponets are a threat to me."

Koneko blushed for the praise Kano gave her and Akeno glared at her. Koneko just smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Why do you say only the melee opponets?"

"Well, I could show you if you trust me."

"Sure. Show us why me and AKeno cannot threaten you."

Kano picked up Koneko like a bride and placed her on his chair behind him. He smiled at her and walked outside. Everyone followed Kano and Rias was impatient.

"Shoot at me with all you got. I will not die."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other, then Asia who nodded. Rias and AKeno began to glow with their powers. Rias was covered in Crimson aura and Akeno was in brilliant yellow. They aimed their hands and released. A giant thunderbolt shot down from the sky and a Crimson and black destruction aura were shot at him. They both collided at the same time and exploded.

Dust, Dirt and smoke were now coming up from the explosion site. Koneko and Akeno were looking with worry but when the debris cleared, it showed Kano with NO injurys and his clothes were unharmed. When they all looked closer they saw a visible wall of shadow swirling around Kano. The shadow wall was most misty and transparent.

"I trained my demonic powers to create a shield. I could also create a shield against melee attacks, but I wanted to be able to feel some pain from being struck by my opponents. Plus I could use my fighting skills to defend myself.

"Why reveal your weaknesses to us?" Akeno asked with confusion.

"Its simple. You need to get stronger. If I show you were you need to work on to defeat an opponet, then you know exactly what to train. It is Koneko, Issei and Kiba that will the deciding factors against me… though I will say this. Your demonic powers do train stamina from me. The shadow wall takes demonic energy from me so each time I get hit, I get drained though it's not much. Plus… the stronger you guys are… the more fun I have."

Rias nodded. "Then we will work on that tommorow. You going to help train us?"

"I can help Koneko train. She seems to enjoy my company."

Koneko blushed and smirked at Akeno who glared at her.

"How about you train me instead Kano?" Akeno said with a coy smile. She was flirting with him and he couldn't tell.

"I can train both of you if that's what you both want, but I offered my services to Koneko first so if she wants to be alone, then it's only fair that I train her tomorrow."

Koneko clinged to Kano. "I want personal training." Koneko said, grinning at Akeno. Akeno glared at her and swore revenge.

Kano nodded. "Alright. Well, im going to return to my room. I think its time for me to get some sleep."

Rias nodded and watched Kano go back to the mansion.

An hour later, Kano was asleep finally, snoring softly. The door opened to his room and there walked in Koneko. Koneko bit her lip but she undressed to her night time wear. She wore only her small bra and a pair of panties. She curled up next to Kano under his blanket, blushing. She began to fall asleep when the door opened again. She looked at Akeno from under the covers who wandered in naked. Akeno didn't even show hesitation when she climbed in with Kano on the other side. Koneko was to Kanos front and Akeno was to his back.

Akeno quickly fell asleep and Koneko sighed falling asleep right after. Koneko knew it was going to be tough to compete with Akeno who was better in body size and knew Kano longer but she would still fight for his attentions in love.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	10. Koneko and Kano training

**Hey everyone. Enjoy this chapter. The next one after this will be a time skip into the rating games. I think ill reveal some new powers for some of the characters... maybe. You will see the strategy by the Spartans and who will win. **

**I own nothing but some of the plot.**

It was the morning after the first day. Kano began to stir and this woke up the other two women. How were they sleeping exactly? Well, Akeno was laying her head on his chest and Koneko somehow was able to sleep curled up in his lap. There was a decent sized drool pile on Kano's lap and Kano as all males, wake up with morning wood...

Koneko looked up and saw Akeno who looked back at her. They both began to glare at each other then looked at Kano's face. Kano went back to sleeping peacefully.

"Go away! Kano is mine first!" Akeno whispered to Koneko.

"... Kano is not yours. You didnt have him as your mate so its fair game. I will not give up on him." Koneko whispered back.

"He is my friend first. I have more right to him then you!"

"... "So what? That doesn't matter. Kano will be mine."

Akeno growled softly and Koneko just hissed softly. They both didnt wanna wake up Kano but it was getting tough not to attack each other. Kano began to stir again and groan as the morning hit him. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"The hell...? Why can't I move...?" Kano said to himself, only to look down. Akeno and Koneko both looked at him with the cutest faces, both innocent. "Uh... morning... Imma take a guess here but both of you ended up sleeping in here correct?"

They both nodded.

"... Why?" Kano asked. "Nightmares?"

They both nodded, still a bit afraid to reveal their feelings towards him. Kano nodded and took the answer.

"So Akeno, you sleep naked?"

"Yea. Do you like it?"

"I dont care. I was just curious. I sleep with just my underwear... always sleep in whats comfortable. Nice underwear Koneko. Interesting color. Didnt know you liked dark blue." Kano said, observant.

"...T-thanks." Koneko said with a blush. Kano sighed and laid back down, no longer trying to sit up.

"So we going to sit like this or shall we get some breakfast? Im fine either way."

Akeno and Koneko both got up from him, and Akeno went to get dressed as did Koneko. Kano groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then got up from his bed and went to get dressed. Kano made his way towards the dining room table, and there sat Rias.

"I noticed that Akeno and Koneko went into your room last night. Did you do anything to them? Are you and them still virgins?"

Kano looked up at her from his groggy state. "Well, I was asleep by the time they came in. I woke up to find them with me. They said they had nightmares and on another note.

* * *

Koneko and Akeno both came down the hallway, glaring at each other when they heard Rias and Kano talking. They both hid around the corner, listening in on the conversation about them.

"I wouldnt dare do anything to them. I would never rape them. I may like both ladies like that, but I would never think they liked me. Even if they did like me, I'm honestly a bit afraid of being with a woman again like that."

"I see. Well, im just curious. I honestly dont care what you do with them."

Kano just groaned and got up to get himself some eggs and sausage. Akeno and Koneko both walked into the dining room and sat down, which Rias saw.

"Were you guys listening?" Rias asked. They both nodded. "I knew you were. Its why I asked." Rias just smirked. "Just remember you guys are friends. Dont let something like this stand in your way of friendship."

Akeno and Koneko nodded and looked at each other. They both sighed and hugged each other. They both then sat down and waited for breakfast.

Kano came out of the kitchen with a giant plate of scrambled eggs with turkey sausage on a seperate plate.

"Dig in." Kano said as he scooped food onto his plate.

The three women both dug in and ate...

* * *

Four hours laters...

Despite Akeno wanting to join them, Kano promised Koneko personal training. Today was going to be a sparring session.

"We are going to spar. I want you to work on punching through my shield. This will train your stamina and punching power. My shield will also harm you every time you strike it. It will drain your stamina so it will be tough on you. You wanna do this? I can find a new thing to help you out."

"... I trust you."

Kano closed his eyes and the shadow shield around him which absorbed ranged attacks then formed a misty armor around his body. It was very much transparent and wispy, so it wasnt too easy to see. Koneko charged at Kano and struck out with a left jab. Her fist struck hard against the shield, but it did nothing... well nothing visible to the naked eye.

"Strike over and over. My shield regenerates when its not being struck. Keep hammering away at me!"

Koneko aimed her Senjutsu powered fists and began to send punch after punch into Kanos shield. Each punch was given every two seconds, and she landed twenty punches. On the twenty first punch, a visible crack appeared. Upon the thirtieth punch the shield shattered. Koneko aimed one more punch and struck Kano in the gut. Kano didnt expect it and went down hard, falling to his knees then to the ground.

Koneko looked down at him who gave her a thumbs up and then sat up.

"I did not expect you to go farther then that."

"... I wanted to win the battle."

"And you did. I applaud you for going farther. Now, you are a major weakness for my shields. Due to your senjutsu, you can damage my insides. Well my shield takes all of that damage for itself. Your senjutsu will actually completely nullify my regenerating shield until it is completely shattered which makes me use up a ton of stamina to rebuild. If you can learn to do more damage with your senjutsu, while making sure to stay alive against me as an opponent, you can take me down. You are powerful."

"... Thank you."

"Not a problem. Now, keep hammering away at my shields. Decrease the number of punches needed!"

* * *

The training lasted well over 10 hours, skipping lunch. Kano treated Koneko to a special dinner by the river. Salmon, which she happily ate.

Kano was training Koneko to become stronger in offense, and making her master her senjutsu. She several times almost went over the limit, but Kano hugged her and she calmed down. Koneko blushed every time, increasing her love for the boy.

* * *

Kano returned to his room after dinner with Koneko, telling the group he is done for the night and he would like alone time before bed. They all agreed.

"Erebus. You there?"

[Yes. I am here. Im just sleeping often. Im tired lately.]

"Ah, im sorry if its me. I honestly should talk to you more, but im afraid of disturbing you."

[No need to worry about it boy. I will talk to you when im awake. So what is it you seek?]

"I want to find a way to protect my friends incase I should fall..."

[Ah... Are you asking me what I think you are asking?]

"Yes."

[Well, you would need items for said thing. You can keep them in the shadow dimension for later if you need to.]

"Understood... what are these items?"

[Your blood, the Everlasting Darkness...]

Kano and Erebus talked into the night before bed, and Kano listened very well for the rest of the items.

Kano fell asleep around midnight...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. The Rating game

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! The chapter after this one will be back in the school and ill try to deepen the Koneko and Akeno relationship.. or perhaps... perhaps ill time skip to an important part in my story. A drama/tragedy scene. It will be important as the last chapter gave a hint to what will be occurring in the next chapter((If I decide to do something like that)). **

**I own nothing but some of the plot. Enjoy. **

* * *

28 days later.

It was the day of the match between the Gremory Group and the Spartans. The battle was being watched by Sirzechs who was Rias's brother. Her mother, father and Grayfia who was her sister in law, was also there. The battlefield was Kuou academy and the Spartans base was in principals office while Gremory had their club house.

"Alright, remember. Our opponent are the Spartans. They are a group of highly trained military operatives and most likely they will be ruthless. Take down them swiftly. Only two of them have sacred gears and they are new to being devils. According to our informant, Kano who is the king of the Spartans, the weakness of the King is Issei, Koneko and Kiba. Koneko. You said that you would be the major threat to him right?"

Koneko nodded. "Yes. My powers awakened thanks to Kano are also one of the things that threatens him greatly."

"Good. Issei and Koneko need to go to the gymnasium. This is the middle and we should see a bunch of them. They have a total of nine Two knights, one rook, one bishop, four pawns and their king. The Bishop is also a large threat. This is Dimitri. He is the only one besides Kano who has a sacred gear. Be careful. We only have 6 players. They have 9. Kiba. We need you and Akeno to prepare the trap we discussed. Akeno, you and Kiba will then flank in the forest and aim for any of their pieces not at the base or at the gym. at their base. Me and Asia will advance on the king when its safe. Now lets win this!"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

[Attention. The battle begins in five minutes. Prepare the last of your strategies.] Grayfia said over an intercom.

Five minutes later...

[The battle now starts.]

Everyone went to their destinations. Issei and Koneko arrived in the gym and felt only one presence. Koneko and Issei were both shocked to see Kano standing in the middle, shirtless. It showed off his powerful muscles. He had both hands in his pockets, waiting for them to come out.

"Rias! The king is in the gym! I repeat, The King is in the gym!"

"Roger that Issei! Take him down now! Use his recklessness against him!"

"Right! Balance Breaker countdown!"

[Boost!] The Gauntlet said.

Koneko walked down the steps, cautious when Issei just charged at Kano head first. Kano smirked as Issei closed in.

"... Wait Issei! Its a trap!"

But it was too late. The trap was sprung.

Kano removed his hands from his pocket and then he threw something into Isseis eyes. It was sand and dirt. Issei yelped in pain from the debris and swung his hand out in a left jab. Kano blocked and delivered a right cross to his left cheek.

Akeno rushed inside the gym with Kiba, as everyone began to close in on Kano. She then watched as Kano delivered his signature move. Akeno rushed to Konekos side.

"This is his signature move. It is highly devastating when it finishes. We really need to help him now!"

Koneko, Kiba and Akeno both ran towards Kano to save Issei, but a giant tornado was brought down around Issei and Kano. They looked up and saw Dimitri smiling from the stage.

"Cant allow you guys to interfere. Sorry."

[Four pawns and one knight of the Spartans, retired.]

"Ah. So Rias and Asia have defeated most of our people. Well played. Your king is quite strong against our melee users. I am impressed. Now, shall we play Thunder Queen?"

Akeno and Dimitri both fired wind and thunder bolts at each other, creating magnificent explosions. When the fight started, they noticed that Kano had kicked Issei already and Issei was traveling within the tornados wind. The tornado finally threw Issei into a wall, defeating him.

[One pawn from Rias, defeated]

"Issei! NO!" Rias screamed over the mic. "What happened?!"

"... Their Bishop and King formed a fantastic combination together. Dimitri has the power of the wind as his sacred gear. He formed a twister around Kano and Issei and walled us off. Kano took down Issei putting sand into Isseis eyes."

"I see. Im on my way!"

[One Bishop from the Spartans, retired.]

Akeno came down from the sky, breathing heavily.

"If he was able to be a queen, we would be equal, but he wasnt an attacking type anyway. He was a support. I had the advantage."

Kano smiled and looked at Kiba, Akeno and Koneko.

"Yes. It has come down to the end. This was a great match, but its time to end this. Who is next?"

Akeno aimed her hand at Kano and Kiba raised his sword, readying a two person strike. However a blur pushed past Kiba and there was a knight holding onto Akenos right shoulder. In the mans right hand was a knife. The knife was then plunged into Akenos gut, forcing her to fall to the ground. She groaned and began to disappear immediately.

[One queen of Rias, retired.]

"What?! How?!" Rias exclaimed as she finally came through the door.

"Simple. Poison." The man with the knife said. "The poison isnt fatal to anyone, but it drains stamina. The poison is fast acting. This would normally take about half of anyone's stamina but she was already weakened by Dimitri. I am a knight in the Spartans group."

Kiba raised his sword and rushed at the knight, who began to duel now. Koneko, Asia and Rias all looked at Kano.

"I am not easily defeated. Now bring it on! All of you!" Kano said, telling them to strike. Rias began to fire off aura of destruction at Kano, clearly upset over the losses of her precious pawn and queen. However, a beam of ice collided with the destruction and nullified it. When they turned, a new opponent came in.

"Oh. This is my rook. Please enjoy him. He is a magic user who has been granted extreme defense. That is what he worked on. Go fight him Rias!"

Rias turned and began battling with the wizard rook. Kano and Koneko got into a battle stance and Koneko charged. She aimed punch to his gut, but he easily deflected it. She began to send punch after punch at him, at random places. She was trying to be unpredictable which she was but Kano either dodged or deflected. Kano looked over towards his knight and nodded.

The knight of his ran at Koneko and Kiba followed. Kano gripped a punch towards his leg by Koneko and turned her so her punch would hit the wall. Kano then reached down and took two large knives from his boots. He took one knife and stabbed down. It looked like he was going to stab at his knight, but the knight zig zagged behind him. Before Kiba could react, he felt a knife in his knee, completely sending him to his knee. Kano then stabbed downwards with the other knife, sending Kiba to his knees, at the mercy of Kano. Kano stood back then brought his leg up. Kano then spartan kicked Kiba in the face, breaking Kibas face. His nose, jaw and skull were now began cracked and shattered, defeating Kiba.

[One Knight of Rias, defeated.]

Koneko turned and punched at the knight who actually didnt dodge in time. He took the punch in the throat, sending him into a wall.

[One knight of the Spartans, defeated]

It was down to Rias, Asia and Koneko versus Kano and his rook. Rias was uninjured while the rook wasnt, but it was because of Asia. The rook aimed his next Ice shot towards Rias, but then made it turn and aim at Asia. Rias predicted this and aimed a destruction aura up. However, the rook antcipated this, and shot his ice towards Koneko, striking her square in the chest. Koneko was sent flying and she collided with a wall, while also frozen in a block of ice. By the time Rias looked back at the rook, Kano already had Rias in a headlock, squeezing the air out of her. Kano began to wrestle Rias who was struggling violently to the ground, keeping her still. Kano used his other hand and his everlasting darkness to keep her destructive powers in check. She could fire them, but she knows she would only hurt herself from the resulting explosion. Rias kept squirming, but Kano had his legs around her waist and tangled in her own lags, keeping her from actually getting free. His hand had both of her wrists locked in an embrace. Rias's struggling slowed down and finally, it stopped.

[Rias Gremory. Defeated.]

Everyone was finally teleported out of the battlefield, and Kano ended up on a hospital bed. He was uninjured, but he was tired. It was his first real large-scale fight and it was tough on him. He was glad that he had actual battle plans that worked! I mean his strategy with Dimitri's wind, the rook firing blasts at one target only to change and change again! Then the position change with the knight. It was a great battle and Kano was happy. Koneko wasnt ready for large scale fights, but neither was the rest of the Gremorys. No strategies. It was their first game though so it was not an issue.

Sirzechs walked into his room and looked at Kano.

"Nice fight. I am quite happy to see that the Spartan program was a success. You got strength and battle skills. You as a commander would do very well."

"Thank you. Im just happy I had a good fight."

[I am quite satisfied to. The seal is so weak, I could actually FEEL your blows and feelings so well. It made me feel alive. Im enjoying myself. I havent actually gotten sleep much when I had my body. Now I can rest.] Erebus said.

Sirzechs raised a brow at what Erebus said about the seal, but didnt say anything.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you. I will let you rest and meet up with the others."

Kano nodded.

Two hours later.

Kano walked into the Gremory groups hospital room and smiled. He leaned against the wall.

"Kano. You were a good opponent. It was fun, even though I lost." Rias said.

"Thank you, though I know I can do better. At first, my strategy to attack you with the four pawns and the knight was a fail. I didnt research you very well. That was my mistake, but the strategy within the Gym felt nice. I need to get better and I will. From my view point, you guys need better team work. While all of you are powerful, teamwork will be your enemy."

"Thanks for the tip. I will keep it in mind."

Kano nodded.

"Is your group ok?" Kano asked. "I didnt make them hate me did I?"

They all said no and Kano smiled.

"Alright. Well I guess its back to school we go. So do we take a transport circle?"

"Yea, I think thats best."

"Cool. I will wait then."

Koneko looked at Kano with her cute cat face. "Do you still lack a place to stay?"

"I can stay in the school. Sona said that would be ok."

"Oh. Alright."

Koneko said with a smile.

"Well actually... since im staying with Issei now, I think I will remodel the house. How about we all stay in his house when its completed."

"If thats what you want. I am a part of your club and I do need a place to sleep. That would be fine."

Rias nodded and Kano left.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	12. Christmas with the Gremorys and Kano

**Here is the next chapter. This one is a special one due to Christmas being today. I waited until 12 A.M my time to post this ;) I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will begin something that ive been wanting to do for a couple days. **

**I own nothing but some of the plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

**A month later.**

* * *

Within the month between the rating game and the present, Kano had plenty of troubles with Koneko and Akeno. Neither girl could say their feelings to him, nor could he say his feelings to them. They would sleep with him every night. Akeno was always naked and Koneko started to be naked for her sleeping. She got a lot more daring thanks to Akeno's influence but she said she found it more comfortable. Kano didnt bat an eye. He was a pervert which is true, but he never stared at the two women. Koneko loved that he was a gentleman and while Akeno did enjoy it, she really wished he would stare. Koneko kind of wished he would stare to, but she enjoyed it either way.

Other things have happened as well. The three powers, The Fallen Angels, The Angels and The Devils all formed an alliance for peace. Azazel, which was a powerful Fallen Angel and the leader of the Fallen Angels, became the advisor for the Gremory group. Kano and Azazel dont get along very well, both going at each other quite often. Kano would always win as Azazels light spear could do no harm to Kano but that was ok. Kano and Azazel were slowly making a friendship. There was also a new threat out in the world. The Khaos Brigade. Kano and the Gremorys both helped stop them many times, especially one at the school where a bunch of magicians and traitorous devils attacked but Kano and Issei stopped it quite quickly... well with the help of Odin, a god from Valhalla.

As well from this time, The Gremory group got larger. Rias picked up Xenovia, a knight, which was a previous Angel who learned about the death of God and the former lucifer. There was also Gasper, a bishop, who was a time stopping vampire, though Kano quickly helped him out with his cowardness... Kano was quite scary to Gasper who needed it. The last one to be picked up was Rossweisse, a rook, who was the former Valkyrie for Odin.

* * *

It was Christmas time, and Kano now lived within the Hyoudou residence. It was currently eight in the morning and Kano was waking up. Akeno and Koneko were both in his room which was on the fifth floor. He had the whole floor to himself, though it seemed to him that Koneko and Akeno lived on his floor more then their own. He didnt mind, but it was getting very... difficult to not touch or look at them when they were naked in HIS bed. Though he never EVER caught them coming into his room to sleep with him. They would always wait till he was fast asleep. They were good.

Kano began to stir in his sleep, groaning. Akeno and Koneko began to wake up to from the movements from Kano who was waking up. Koneko was curled up in his lap, a small drool spot on his underwear and Akeno had her head on his chest and her left arm over him. She snuggled with him while Koneko slept on her official spot, his lap. Kano yawned and stretched while his eyes began to flutter open. Without even looking down...

"Good morning Akeno. Good morning Koneko. Merry Christmas."

""Merry Christmas"" both of them said. Koneko stretched like a cat and pawed at his belly, showing off her tiny breasts which were still attractive. She sat up and stretched again, yawning with a nyan. She got up and went to her room to get dressed. Akeno crawled over Kanos face, showing off her breasts AND her nice pink core. Kano closed his eyes tight, used to how Akeno always left his room. Unknown to Kano, Akeno did this for her own pleasure as she just loved to tease. I mean he never saw her except the first two times until he learned she will do this all the time, but still. Akeno left and went to get dressed in her room. Kano sat up, stretched and rubbed his belly. He got up and got dressed as well. He then left the room and went down for breakfast.

When Kano came down the stairs as he was the only one to actually take the stairs, he saw that the entire house was decorated. It was decorated in red, green and white all over. There was mistletoes hanging everywhere, wreaths of different colors on the walls, tons of long Garlands on the walls. It looked expensive but the Gremorys are RICH. Kano finally made his way down to the first floor, heading into the dining room. He sat at his chair and laid his head down while his arms were at his sides. His posture was, "I hate the mornings. Bug me and ill gouge your eyes out."

A plate was placed before him and he mumbled thank you. He looked up and saw Koneko and Akeno standing on both sides of him. They both wore nothing but an apron... NOTHING. They were completely naked behind the apron, and Kano sighed. He thought at one point they were naked for him, but he threw that thought out the window immediately. He said thank you to them and they bowed n left. Kano took a drink of his dark chocolate hot chocolate and began to eat his eggs and sausage. He would get the same meal everyday then leave about an hour later to go work out in the first basement floor then come back for a protein shake then disappear for a long time within the bath. As a devil, he didnt have to do much. He was a high level devil as he was made into it by Sirzechs, so he had really nothing to do. He could go and participate in the rating games, but Kano said he wanted to complete school first. Kano finished his breakfast and began his daily routine.

* * *

**Four hours later.**

* * *

Kano finished up with his bath and came up to the first floor with a carton of milk. It was just regular 1% milk. He walked into the living room and took a seat in his normal spot. This spot was in a corner which was designed for him. There was barely any light coming in and he would increase the darkness with his own powers, concealing him from eyes who didnt know he was there. Everyone knew he was there but it still made him happy. Everyone was in the living room, surrounding the Christmas Tree. Everyone was giving out presents to each other and Kano had his back against the wall. He was sitting on a large bookcase, which was made to hold his weight. His feet dangled off the other end, so he pretty much just laid against the wall, resting. He had his eyes clothes and he thought about Christmas... Tears began to fall from his eyes, manly tears. He began to miss his father... and his mother. According to his friends, his father died in the war before he could return for Christmas. Kano had no one for Christmas really. He was always alone during Christmas and Dimitri knew he wanted to be alone. Kano was unstable anyway during his training back then.

Koneko and Akeno looked back towards Kano who didnt come over for presents. They both spotted the tears running down his cheeks and looked at each other. They both nodded and got up, heading over to him. They felt the aura/vibe he gave off which said, "Leave me in peace" but both women disregarded it.

"... Kano?"

Kano opened his eyes, wiped his face and smiled brightly at both girls.

"Yea? You enjoying yourselves?"

They both nodded. "Yes we are, but we noticed you didnt come over for your presents."

"I got presents...?"

They both nodded. "... Of course you did. Why did you think you wouldnt."

"I've never received presents before... this is my first Christmas that I can remember..."

"Your first Christmas?"

"Well, yes it is my first Christmas. My father died before he could spend Christmas by my side while I was in my coma. He spent Christmas with me for five years... while my mother did for four. I was in a Coma ever since I was born. No doctor could figure out what went wrong... they even said they would pull the plug... but my mother fought for my life. So yea... This is my first Christmas that ive spent with people..."

Koneko hugged Kano and Akeno did as well.

"... You dont have to spend Christmas alone anymore. You have a family now." Koneko said.

Kano held Koneko to his gut with his right hand and hugged Akeno with his left. He had tears falling from his cheeks from how happy he was.

"T-thank you guys. Thank you so much." Kano said with a sniffle or two.

Koneko took his hand and led Kano towards the tree, kneeling down with him next to all of the Gremorys.

"Welcome back Kano. You are part of our family." Rias said with a smile. Akeno and Koneko gave Kano his presents. Three of them.

He opened all of them at the same time and more tears began to fall. There was one from Koneko, one from Akeno and one from everyone else.

The one from Koneko was just a card. Akeno baked him a cake and the Gremory groups box was empty. He looked up and the entire Gremory group gave Kano a giant hug, laughing as he groaned, trying to get out from the giant hug fest. They let go from him and let him read the card.

The card was written by Koneko and it basically said Merry Christmas among other things like best wishes, I love you and other friendly things. Kano sniffled and placed the card and the cake in a shadow dimension, smiling.

"Thanks so much guys. It means a lot."

"We all know what life you have had for the longest time. We just wanted you to live a much better life... a happy life..." Rias said.

Kano nodded and hugged everyone himself...

* * *

Unknown to Kano or the Gremorys... Kano's happiness would end shortly...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	13. Hero Faction vs The Spartans

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**I own nothing but soem of the plot.**

* * *

It was a week after Christmas and Kano was with the Gremory group. They were at a meeting with Azazel talking about the Chaos Brigade and the Hero Faction. Kano wasnt here for the Hero Faction, so he never got to fight them. Kano during that time was off in the Shadow Dimension with Erebus who flies there though he can never leave nor can he use any ability. Kano was preparing for the ultimate ability that Kano could use and Erebus helped him out.

The meeting was actually concluding so they were heading out. Akeno and Koneko were both holding Kanos hands. Kano, Akeno and Koneko were all talking about the rating games, since Kano enjoyed it so much. They were talking strategies and Kano was offering to assist Koneko some more in training. She eagerly accepted and Akeno got jealous though Kano trained with her during the Christmas break. Kano during the Christmas Break got Akeno to accept herself as part fallen angel and she received lightning as her power. She now has the power of Holy Lightning and Thunder, meaning she is extremely dangerous in combat. Even Kano has to be wary of her now. Ophis was also here as she was being protected by Issei and the rest of the Gremorys. Isseis rival, who Kano never met because he was off in the Shadow Dimension, entrusted Ophis to him.

A green mist began to enter the room and Kano looked around. The Gremory group minus him were all wearing combat faces.

"Whats going on...?"

"Dimension Lost..." Azazel said with disgust. "One of the top five longinus's in the world and its in the hands of the terrorists..."

Kano got into his battle stance, fists clenching in and out. A shadow barrier began to surround him from magic attacks. He snapped and before the mist finished creating the barrier, a teleportation circle which was black appeared. Out came all the Spartans, ready to go. Dimitri walked up next to Kano.

"What is it?"

"Khaos Brigade. Hero Faction."

"Alright. Lets do this."

When the Gremorys and Spartans went down the stairs, their in the lobby of the mall was six figures. One female and five males. One of the males was really short and looked like a child. Another male had glasses and was pretty handsome. Another male was a handsome young man with silver hair who had swords in sheaths on his belt. They gave off terrifying auras. The female was a sword user as well. Another male was a giant person with a well built body. He looked strong. The last male looked like the leader who had short black hair and a spear which was being tapped against his neck.

"Ah, the Gremorys. Who are these extras?"

"These are close friends of us. They go by the Spartans." Azazel said.

"Interesting. Well, let us see what they got!"

Kano nodded and sent his group of soldiers out with Kiba, Issei, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko and Akeno. They all went to battle. The Spartan group minus Dimitri went after Cao Cao and Seigfried, while the Gremorys took care of Heracles and Jeanne. George and Leonardo sat on a couch, watching the battle. Seigfried stepped forward and drew out an ominous sword.

"This here is Gram. Taste its power."

The man swung the sword and a blast of power rocketed from it. The Spartan group tried to go through it with their swords and magic powers, but the blast went through it. The blast struck the Spartan Group head on, and began to eradicate their bodies.

"My... team... You just killed my team!" Kano said with anger. "Now its my turn!"

Kano charged at Seigfried who readied Gram and Balmung. Before Kano could get to Seigfried, he felt immense pain in his left leg. When he looked down he noticed a large cut in his thigh. It was smoking.

"My True Longinus... The ultimate sacred gear out there. It has the power to kill God... Its light is extremely deadly to devils like you... though it seems the light isnt doing that much damage to you... what are you?"

[Boy. You just took damage from the ultimate holy relic. You will not survive this hit without medical attention, but you will survive long enough to fight for a while... You do not have enough power to control the full power of the Everlasting Darkness.]

Kano stumbled to his knees and looked around. Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse and Kiba were all bloodied and beaten. Koneko and Akeno were both hurt bad but still conscious to fight. Azazel was also injured though he took down Jeanne who perished by his spear of light. Kano closed his eyes and a tear fell. Kano knew that he could not win this fight... Kano knew he was out matched now... Kano knew that this was the end of him and the Gremorys... unless he acted now.

"Azazel. Dimitri. Get them all out of here... now... Its time. Dimitri, it is time to do my ultimate ability. Please, take them all and leave!" Kano got up from his stance and swung his fist at Seigfried. Seigfriend took the punch and fell to the ground, but up immediately. He swung Gram at Kano and sliced his back, sending pain into his body. The holy spear then embedded itself within Kanos back. Kano collapsed to his knees in front of the mist user, George. Blood was beginning to pour from his mouth as he coughed up blood.

"Your body is quite strong Spartan... but it is not enough!"

Akeno and Koneko roared at Cao Cao and began launching attacks at him. Cao Cao easily deflected the lightning. The Holy Lightning Thunder attack struck Koneko who skidded next to Asia, who began to heal Koneko who was unconscious now. Cao Cao then swung his spear and sliced a big chunk of flesh off of Akenos gut. The light began to burn her, but Issei ran over with Phenoix Tears. He quickly sprinkled it on. Azazel, Issei and Dimitri picked up the beaten Gremorys and began to retreat. They all knew what Kano was going to do.

"You cannot leave! This is a dimension created by our Longinus user! You cannot escape!"

Akeno began to scream in fury, trying to escape Isseis grasp.

"NO! We cant leave him behind! Please! Let me stay with him! NO!"

Issei just held on tight while Azazel looked back.

"He is doing what a soldier is trained to do... Giving his life for the ones he loves. He will let us escape!"

Cao Cao finally caught on by that message and turned. Kano was already off of his feet, and a large knife was plunged up through Georg's throat and into his brain. Georg, who was only a human, died instantly. Seigfriend and Cao Cao both plunged their weapons into the body of Kano who fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

Everyone looked back towards Kano and the rest of the Hero faction, watching... The dimension around them was weakening.. and shattering, though it still remained. Heracles and Leonardo were forcefully trying to keep the dimension open with their magic powers and it wasnt working... though it stalled the collapse majorly.

"By giving up my life... and using the items within the Shadow Dimension..." he coughed up blood while opening up a portal to the Shadow Dimension. "I release the Dragon Emperor... Erebus... the Dragon of Everlasting Darkness."

A black light appeared from Kanos hand and shot straight up. While looking up, they saw a white light coming from Kanos mouth, his life force. From the hole came several items. A bottle of blood, A fang from a battle sight where Erebus fought the Dragons who sealed him... his fang and flesh from a dragon. A large ball of darkness, the size of Draig, appeared. The ball began to pulsate.

"What is going on?!" Cao Cao screamed. What is this ominous power?!

Draig began to speak up, so everyone could hear, even the hero faction who was quite a bit away. [So I see. Kano has found a way to break the seal us Dragons put on Erebus.]

"Who is this Erebus?" Cao Cao asked with curiousity. The ominous black ball was began to grow a tail from behind. The tail was becoming extremely long and it had spikes coming from the top of it. The tip of the tail grew into a sharp spear like tip.

[Erebus was before the time of the current Maou... and you. Only Azazel here knows whom Erebus is really.]

"Erebus... the Dragon Emperor. The Dragon of Everlasting Darkness. This was a dragon who was so powerful, he was equal to Great Red. He was more powerful than Ophis here..."

The black sphere now began to grow wings. These wings were the size of Dragis wings, but they were not bulky. These wings were thing meaning that it was meant for speed. The tips of each wing were spear shaped and sharp.

[This dragon was an evil existence. He was a dragon who caused countless deaths of Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and even humans. He was a dragon back in ancient times who would destroy towns for the fun of it. I, the Vanishing Dragon, Tannin, Fanrir and Vitra all went to battle against this dragon. We could not kill this dragon. We had to seal him away inside the Shadow Dimension... but he somehow got loose inside of the man you just killed.]

The black sphere now had the body, tail and wings of a dragon, but now the neck was beginning to grow out. The neck was long and skinny, meaning speed. On the top of his neck and down his back were spines which were sharp. His head began to grow now. On his head he wore two horns like ears, which curved backwards. The head was actually open! Teeth began to grow, all looking sharp like razors. Finally... a small horny began to grow on the tip of his snout.

"So this Dragon loves to fight and loves to kill everything... I wonder if he would join us to kill the underworld and heaven?"

"THINK AGAIN FOOLISH BOY!"

Erebus roared in fury and looked down upon the Hero faction. He was sitting((Standing?)) on the second floor of the mall, looking down at them.

"Cao Cao! We gotta escape now! We dont have time anymore to hunt down the Gremorys!" Seigfried said.

"Alright! Lets get out of here!"

"LIKE ILL LET YOU LEAVE!"

Erebus let out a stream of flame from his mouth. This flame was pure black, and it swirled like a tornado. Cao Cao and Seigfried both aimed Gram, The True Longinus and Dainsleif. Dainslief created Ice to shield them after a large ball of light and the demonic blast from Gram went towards the fire. The Fire struck the two blasts and shattered them away. It then struck the ice shattering it. The fire then struck Heracles who began to scream. The Fire literally melted away the flesh of Heracles, then the muscles... leaving NOTHING in its wake. The Fire was so hot that nothing was left of Heracles.

"Such power..." Issei said. "Cao Cao and Seigfried both couldnt stop him... what is he?!"

[The Ultimate Dragon. Even Great Red fears him. The poison from the fangs is deadly to dragons... The True Longinus and both of the demonic swords weakened the flames... but only to save the rest of the group.]

"Such Terrifying power..." Azazel said.

Cao Cao, Seigfried and Leonardo all escaped from the dimension, which means it was now fully collapsing.

Erebus swooped down and picked up Kano with his mouth, being careful not to puncture the body with his fangs.

Erebus opened up a portal to the Shadow Dimension and disappeared from the mall, leaving the Gremorys to finally leave the dimension through a magic circle.

When they all arrived back at the clubhouse, Azazel told Koneko what happened. Both Akeno and Koneko were now lifeless entities, sitting on the couch with lifeless faces.

Everyone was sad and depressed at the loss of the Spartans. Dimitri also disappeared with Erebus that battle... Akeno and Koneko both lost something dear to them... and they would never be the same... their hearts were shattered.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	14. The Shadow Dimension

**this was Originally going to be part of the previous chapter, but Ive decided to take it out of last chapter to make it a cliff hanger**

* * *

Within the Shadow Dimension.

Laying on the ground was the lifeless body of Kano. Erebus and Dimitri were both nearby, looking down at him.

"Is their anything you can do?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, there is. It will come at a great cost to me, but he can be saved."

"Will you do it?"

"When I was put into his sacred gear, I was the one who tortured him. I was the one who made his life go to hell... I was the one who put him in the coma. I never hurt his parents, but I was the one who made his life go to hell. I had fun with that and I actually feel badly about it though he has now such great friends because of it. While in him when he finally learned about me and the devils, I had a lot of fun. He was a kind person and he protected others. When he gave his life to save his friends, including the two women he loves, I decided that I would be willing to be his friend and help him. So yes, I will help him."

"Thank you."

"We should have a grand entrance when we return don't you think?"

"Indeed. Let us show ourselves when we can."

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	15. Farewell Party to Kano

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to my story. Ive updated at least four times within two days. Three chapters since one of them isnt really a chapter. Ha. So anyways,**

**I own nothing but some of the plot. Rasputin vs Stalin is property of ERB. Quite a bit of this story is thanks to Diablo 3 from Blizzard. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

One month has passed since the death of Kano and the Spartans. No one knows what happened to Erebus or Dimitri since they took Kano to the Shadow Dimension. No one knows why but they began to finally move on with their lives. Koneko and Akeno were having the hardest times, but that was ok. It was normal for these two ladies to have trouble returning to their past selves, but time cures most.

"So today we are going to give Kano and the Spartans a proper farewell party. We would like you two to attend..." Azazel said to Akeno and Koneko who were walking together for school. They grew closer ever since Kanos death and both were still depressed. They were no longer lifeless, but the spark that was once in their eyes was gone. They no longer smiled like they used to... no longer the warmth...

They both nodded to Azazel who disappeared shortly. "The party is at lunch time." And with that, Azazel walked away.

Akeno and Koneko sighed and entered the school... unknown to them of what is coming.

* * *

Somewhere deep within a temple in India.

Seigfried, Freed Sellzen and several other exorcist warriors with spears, sword and axes stood near the center of the temple... inside. The Temple itself was massive and it looked like a place where you could store something... lock it away. This is what they were doing. Seigfried began to lock away some sort of crystal. This Crystal was giving off very powerful and ominous power... there were several sutras on the orb, though they were slowly being burned off. It seemed like they wanted this to be locked away...

"Hurry up and get that thing locked away! It must be contained! Hurry up!" Seigfried ordered. Sevaral of the warriors finally placed the Orb onto a locking mechanism which slowly began to lower itself down into the stone... very slowly.

Seigfried sighed. "You have done well Heroes and we should all..."

An ominous presence was felt at the entrance... the entrance was pitch black and black mist began to slowly pour out like smoke. This ominous presence shivered each one of them to the bone, but all of the warriors began to move towards it.

"Run!"

There were a total of five warriors. There were also Freed and Seigfried. Two of the warriors were close to the entrance. A sword and an axe pointed at the door.

Out from the black smoke came a hooded figure. This figure wore a black robe which hid his feet. Out from beneath the robe came black smoke in wisps, giving him a ghostly like stature. His hood completely hid his face and all you can see was nothingness. He wore a small suit of armor which covered his chest and stomach. He also wore pauldrons with a spike at the corner. Both hands were covered with a gauntlet... the gauntlet had spikes on the knuckles and sharp claw like points for each digit on the hand. The armor was silver. When the man came out, he brought out two large shotels, which were like giant sickles. These sickles were giving off an ominous aura. The sickles were folded across the mans chest.

"You..." Seigfried said. The hooded figure tilted his head to the side, as if questioning the man. A few seconds later, the figure unfolded his arms and chopped off the heads of the two warriors nearby with clean strikes. The man now grew two black wispy wings and flew into the air. Black smoke began to fill the air, making its way towards Seigfried and Freed. The smoke enveloped Freed and another two warriors, completely making them disappear. This Smoke was wispy so you could see through it if they were close. Seigfried drew out Gram and slammed it into the ground, forming a barrier. He also drew out his sword of light, forming another barrier behind Grams barrier.

"Go! Go warn Cao Cao! Hurry!"

The warrior next to Seigfried began to run away, going for the other exit. The hooded figure didnt try to stop him. The black smoke began to battle the barriers which began to break. Seigfried looked out into the smoke and saw Freed who knelt before the barriers. Freed looked at Seigfried with shock then began to wrinkle. His skin turned black and then into bone as he screamed in pain. The life was just completely drained out of the mans body... the black smoke was a curse, destroying ones life force. The black smoke ended, revealing the hooded figure who began to glide towards Seigfried. Seigfried drew Gram from the ground and pointed the tip towards the hooded figure.

The hooded figure walked right into the sword, but the sword did nothing. It just passed right into the body like it was going through smoke. The hooded figure gripped gram with his left shotel and threw Gram away to the left. Seigfried, completely scared was gripped by a shotel which was embedded in his clothes. Seigfried was finally lifted into the air as a black smoke began to drift from the hooded figures mouth. The Smoke began to enter Seigfrieds body as he was breathing it in. The man then threw Seigfried to the ground near the lock. The man walked up to the lock as if he was going to retrieve the stone.

"You cannot control that power... even if you do... Cao Cao will stop you."

The hooded man turned and spoke one ominous sentence. "Death cannot be stopped."

The man then turned back towards the lock and cut down the holding mechanisms and gripped the Orb. The Orb finally burned off the remaining Sutra, revealing its complete aura. This aura was full of demonic power, enough to destroy any weakling who would try to take it. The man took the orb and began to swallow it whole...

"You fool... that Orb will..."

The hooded mans aura disappeared then reappeared after a few seconds, coming back even deadlier. The mans aura before was cold, full of hate and killing intent. This Aura was twenty times stronger, showing off the fusion of the Orb into the mans body.

"You... you were able to take the orb as your own... You rival that of gods now..."

The hooded man glided past Seigfried who began to shrivel up into nothingness. The curse finally taking its toll.

The hooded man disappeared into the darkness of the entrance, after taking the demonic swords Seigfried once owned...

* * *

Back at the school, it was lunch time. There was a banner saying, "Farewell Party to Kano and the Spartans. We will miss you greatly."

Kiba took the mic and began to speak.

"Kano was a very good person. He was nice to people and generous, and made a lot of people smile. I didnt get to know him as well as others did... but he was a very great friend to have. Today, we will say farewell officially... We shall start... with something that Kano loved... Rap... and to honor him. It will be a rap battle between two Russian powers from history." Beats began to play in the room. "Rasputin!" Azazel dressed as Grigori Rasputin. "Vs! Stalin!" There was Sirzechs dressed as Joseph Stalin. "Begin!"

_**Ra**__**sputin:**_

_Cool mustache, Wario_

_Try messing with the mad monk, you'll be sorry, yo_

_How many dictators does it take_

_To turn an empire into a union of ruinous states?_

_It's a disgrace what you did to your own people_

_Yo daddy beat you like a dog and now you're evil!_

_You're from Georgia, sweet Georgia_

_And history books unfold ya_

_As a messed up mutha fucka bent in the mind_

_Who built a superpower, but he paid the price_

_With the endless destruction of Russian lives_

_If you're the man of steel, I spit kryptonite!_

_Big dick mystic, known to hypnotize_

_I can end you with a whisper to your wife_

_**Stalin:**_

_Look into my eyes, you perverted witch_

_See the soul of the man who made Mother Russia his bitch!_

_You think I give a fuck about my wife?_

_My own son got locked up in prison, and I didn't save his life!_

_You got off easy when they pickled that moose cock_

_I'll leave your neck in a noose in a trench and shot_

_Your whole family, shot! All your wizard friends, shot!_

_Anyone who sold you pierogi, shot!_

_Starve you for days till you waste away_

_I even crushed motherfuckers when I'm laid in state_

_Pride of Lenin, took Trotsky out of the picture_

_Dropped a hammer on you harder than I bitch-slapped Hitler_

When Azazel((Rasputin)) began to open his mouth to begin the second verse, a man dropped down from the rafters. This man was dressed as Vladimir Lenin. The Gremorys, Sirzechs AND Azazel were shocked to see it was Dimitri.

_I have no pride for you_

_Who ruined everything my revolution was doing_

_To stop the Bourgeoisie_

_I fought the bondage of classes. The proletariat masses_

_Have brought me here to spit a thesis against both of yo asses!_

_Let me start with you there, Frankenstein!_

_Looking like something out of R.L. Stine!_

_It's hip-hop chowder, red over white_

_Cause the Tsar's wife can't do shit tonight_

_And Joseph, you were supposed to be my right-hand man_

_But your loyalty shriveled up like your right hand, man!_

_Our whole future was bright! You let your heart grow dark_

_And stopped the greatest revolution since the birth of Marx!_

Coming from the stage door, a bald man with a very distinct birthmark began to come into the stage. The man had black pupils for his eyes, which gave Azazel the hint to whom this person was. This man was playing Mikhail Gorbachev

_(Knock Knock Knock Knock)_

_Did somebody say birth marks?_

_Yo, I'm the host with the most glasnost_

_Assholes made a mess and the war got cold_

_Shook hands with both Ronald's, Reagan and McDonald's, no doubt_

_If your name end with "in", time to get out!_

_I have the balls to let Baryshnikov dance, player!_

_Tore down that wall like the Kool-Aid Man, oh yeah!_

_You two need yoga. You need to shower_

_And you all need to learn how to handle real power!_

While the male said the last sentence, he looked towards Akeno and Koneko who were looking at them with shock. He winked towards them, making them pay more attention.

_Did somebody say real power?_ ((Kanos face appeared on the screen where the background was being played for the rap battle. He wore nothing but pants, socks, boots and a russian hat. He was dressed as Vladimir Putin. Akeno and Koneko were in complete shock, frozen. Kano then stepped through the screen, tearing it apart.))

_Дa, you want to mess with me_

_I spit hot borsch when I'm crushing these beats_

_Blow it up like a tuba while I'm balling in Cuba_

_Doing judo moves and schooling every Communist сука_

_I'm a president in my prime, my enemies don't distract me_

_The last man who attacked me lived a half-life, so Comrade, come at me!_

_You don't know what you're doing, when you try to bust a rhyme against a mind like Putin_

_You'll find that the ex-KGB is the best MC in the ex-CCCP!_

The music kept on playing while Kano smiled happily at the looks of everyones faces in the lunch room. Koneko got up from her seat and climbed onto the stage, shaking.

"... K-kano...?"

"Yes Koneko. I have returned."

Akeno climbed onto the stage as well, and both women had tears in their eyes.

"Is this really you...?" Akeno asked weakly.

Kano smiled. "Yes, it is. This isnt a dream. I have returned from the Shadow Dimension."

Koneko was the first to get out of her state of shock. She gripped Kanos shirt and yanked him down to her level, planting her lips onto his. Her kiss was that of passion. There was no roughness, only a kiss revealing her feelings. Kanos eyes went wide, his body frozen. Koneko pulled back about ten seconds later, letting Kano breathe. He began to stutter.

"W-w-w-" His stuttering came to an end with Akeno gripped his shirt and kissed him with rough passion. This kiss revealed her feelings, but also revealed her lust for him. She was more daring then Koneko. Kano began to shake with confusion and shock, falling on his butt when Akeno let go.

"W-w-wha... h-hu... w-wh... uhhhh" Kano could not perform a coherent thought. Dimitri and the bald headed man laughed with Azazel at this, enjoying the confusion on Kano. For a leader, he certainly is not good with women. This was entertainment. Akeno and Koneko both helped Kano up, only to hug him tightly around his chest and waist. "I... I dont understand."

Both girls smiled at him, looking up at/at him. They then hugged him again, completely confusing the poor boy. Akeno and Koneko then picked up Kano by his chest and legs and began to carry him off out of the school. Kano began to squirm, wanting to understand. Dimitri, the bald man and Azazel both waved him good bye.

"That man is dead."

"Yep. It was great knowing him."

"Reviving him may have been in vain then..."

Azazel, Dimitri and the bald headed man all said. The Gremory group climbed on the stage and surrounded Dimitri and The bald man.

The barrage of questions was about to begin...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	16. Meeting after the Return

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for the story. I hope you all had a great Christmas! Please enjoy this story. I dont know how much longer this story will be, but man its becoming quite a good sized fic. :D**

**I own nothing but some of the plot.**

* * *

Inside the Gremory club house.

About five minutes passed since Kano was dragged off. Kano was taken back to the club house and Dimitri, The Bald man, Sirzechs, Azazel and the Gremorys followed soon after. Kano was on the couch, smushed by Koneko and Akeno who were cuddling with him. Akeno was behind Kano, and Koneko was in front. Koneko had Kano put his arm around her waist, and Kano still wore the confused look on his face. He had no idea what was going on, but he was slowly becoming to understand.

"So how did you return?" Sirzechs asked of Kano.

The Bald Man stepped forward. "I revived him. He was dead but his soul was intact. I gave him life... though it came at a cost."

"Who are you?" Azazel asked.

"You should already know."

"Erebus..." Azazel stated. "So it is you..."

"Indeed bird brain."

"So what is this cost?" Akeno asked from behind Kano who was frozen in shock.

"Well im not sure if its really a cost... but he isnt a dragon anymore. I was able to salvage his devil side, but he is now a humanoid devil... However, due to this... I no longer am as powerful as great red. I lost the Everlasting Darkness of my power, though im still powerful enough to fry all of you without breaking a sweat."

"What happened to the Everlasting Darkness." Sirzechs asked.

"Kano controls the power of Darkness now. He has given birth to a power that not even I had. Kano now has power equal to God himself... and more if he activates a certain ability."

"Are you serious?" Akeno asked.

"Indeed. I felt his power myself. His aura when he doesnt supress it is more powerful then Sirzechs own aura when he is pissed off."

Koneko looked back at Kano who was still frozen stiff. She then went back to looking at Kano.

"I have determined things from him. He does have a balance breaker and he does have something similar to the [Juggernaut Drive]. The said ability surpassed that of god, but at a cost of his own life though since he does have immense demonic powers he can survive it for a short time. He has about thirty seconds of this ability while if he used [Juggernaut Drive], he could be in said state for well over an hour. That is how much power his ability contains."

"I see. Well, we are all glad you are back Kano and it seems you have gained even more affectionate friends." Azazel said with a smirk.

Kano nodded. "I-im not sure what is going on here..."

Azazel rolled his eyes and turned to Erebus. "So are you joining up with the devils."

"I refuse to be a part of the devils as a whole, but I will follow Kano... so I will be a reincarnated dragon."

"Alright then. Well, I have stuff to do. Was nice to see you again Kano. Dont leave us again."

"Will do Governor."

Kano blushed a bit and bit his lip. "So... will one of you two women explain to me clearly what is with you two?"

Akeno and Koneko both looked at each other. They were trying to get the other to talk to him and tell him, but none would budge. Koneko finally sighed and lost, unable to compete with Akenos stubbornness.

"... We... love you."

Kano froze like a board. "Y-you d-do?"

"Yes we do Kano. We have loved you for months... we never had nightmares back at the training resort. We just wanted to get you to notice us."

"Notice you... It was hard not to... But I was-"

"We heard that you were afraid of rejection from us. We know about your past... so we dont hold it against you. We love you Kano and we want to be with you."

"B-both of you?"

"... Yes. We decided we should share... when we lost you... we were devastated... we knew we needed you. Please dont leave us again Kano." Koneko said.

"I wont ever leave... I will stay here... with..." Kano swallowed some spit. "Both of you." Kano said, blushing heavily. Koneko turned around and planted her lips upon Kano, kissing him slowly with love. She pulled away and licked at Kanos lips with a nyan. Akeno now turned Kano and shoved her lips onto him. She showed equal love, but her kiss was rough and lustful. Kano kissed both of these women back, his cheeks red from embarrassment. All the Gremory's, including Sirzech's were looking at him. Even Dimitri and Erebus!

Sirzechs sighed and smirked, happy that the boy he revived was protected... by two women. Lucky son of a bitch.

Both women were snuggling up to him, laying their heads on his chest. Kano held both by their waists and was looking up at the ceiling.

"Kano."

"Hmmm?"

"I received information that in India, there was a breakin at the temple. Someone was trying to lock something away, a demonic relic that was from the old Maou faction. We heard that a cloaked figure was seen entering and leaving... when we arrived, there were several bodies on the ground. Two headless and the rest just bones. Did you have something to do with this?"

"if I did?"

"I would thank you."

"Well, I did. The relic, is fused with my body. That is why I have the power of the Gods. The enemies were that bastard Freed Sellzen and Seigfried. They were both killed by my curse."

"I see. Well, thank you. At least I know that the power of the Old Maou is in the right hands... or body."

"Mhm... Oh that reminds me. Kiba."

"Yes?"

"As a gift..." Kano sat up, gently moving Akeno and Koneko and opened up a portal to the Shadow Dimension. A very ominous aura began to pour from the dimension, shattering the table that the Shadow Dimension was above. Everyone took a step back as Kano pulled something out of the dimension. A sword. The sword stopped emitting its deadly aura, and it looked like Gram. "This is for you. I forged all the five demonic swords and the sword of light into one powerful sword. It has all the abilities of each sword, along with devil killing powers of the light. The light was actually increased so it can eradicate high level devils with ease. I also fused it with my shadow powers, so even you can wield it. I have given the sword its new owner, you."

Kiba gripped the sword and his eyes went wide at the power flowing through him. "Thank you. I shall use this as a Knight of Rias."

Kano nodded and just kept sitting up. Koneko crawled into Kanos lap like a cat, her cat ears and tail in view. Akeno herself just snuggled up next to Kano, hugging onto him. Both girls were extremely clingy, and he loved it.

"Oh! Kano. There is a party in the underworld tonight. Would you like to come?" Rias asked.

"Can I bring a date... or two?"

"They have to come as well as my group."

"I know. Haha. I will definitely be there. Would be fun to get some fancy foods."

Koneko was swishing her tail happily, curled up in Kanos lap. Akeno was happy as well at the news. Unknown to them, danger awaits...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	17. Party in the Underworld

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing but some of the plot**

* * *

Within the Underworld:

It was the time of the party. Kano was heading to the party, going inside the Gremory castle. Sirzechs gave him the Gremory family treatment so he was able to enter at any time. He opened the door to the party room and stepped inside. The Gremory group was already inside, dancing, eating food or talking amongst each other. When Kano arrived, Koneko and Akeno both walked over. Koneko was in her cat form as always while Akeno was in a kimono. They both gave him a kiss on his cheeks and then took his hands and led him towards their table. Kano sat down with Koneko on his lap and Akeno on a chair next to him.

"Kano." Said Sirzechs who came over.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to partake in a dance with me and a couple other people?"

"What kind of dance?"

"It wont be a slow dance so you dont need a partner... but I just wanna talk with you."

"Ah that would be alright." Koneko climbed off and sat on his chair, waiting happily for him. Kano walked with Sirzechs towards the dance floor and a dance music came on. Jungle Boogie.

Sirzechs and Kano began to talk about Kanos powers, which Kano happily replied to. Grayfia was with them, talking with him as well about his powers. They showed no concern whether or not he would use his powers against them as they knew Kano would never harm his two women.

* * *

Koneko's ears twitched and she got up from the table. She spotted a black cat and began to go to it in a hurry. Akeno was off chatting with Rias about rating games, and the upcoming match with Sairaorg. Koneko followed the black cat outside and went into the forest, sitting on a rock. She was waiting patiently now, her head switching back and forth.

"Its nice to see you again, Nyan" said a mysterious voice.

A beautiful woman with large assets who was wearing a black kimono stepped out from the darkness. She had cat ears and a tail like Koneko.

"...Kuroka... what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back of course."

* * *

Rias ran over towards Kano who was busy talking with Sirzechs, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes Rias?" Kano asked.

"Its Koneko. She left in a hurry and I dont know why. Im getting worried."

"Hmm, Ill look into it immediately. Sirzechs, Grayfia, I would have to cut this discussion short. I have to make sure Koneko is ok."

"Of course."

"Understood."

Kano and Rias ran out of the door and into the forest, following Rias's bat familiar. They hid behind a tree as they began to listen in on their conversation.

"... Why are you here?"

"Its simple, nyan. I want to take you back and make you mine, though at first I just wanted to visit the party. Nyan."

"... I dont wanna go with you. Im happy where im at."

"Come on Shirone, im your big sister! Nyan!"

"... I dont wanna go with you. You are evil."

"I will take you by force you know, nyan."

A man with a large staff, Bikou, stepped out.

"Come on Kuroka. We really shouldnt be here."

"Just a minute Bikou. I wanna take my little sister here."

Kano stepped out from behind the tree and approached the three. "Well, that is a problem then. It would be troublesome to have Koneko gone."

"... Kano. Why are you here?"

"Simple. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kano said with a smile.

Koneko ran behind Kano, hugging onto his shirt. She had tears in her eyes, not wanting to leave.

"Who are you?"

"... He is Kano... my... boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend Shirone? Well, you sure snagged a delicious looking one. Those scars of his are quite attractive. Nyan. Maybe ill take him with us! Nyan."

"I really dont think that is going to happen. I really think you should leave."

"I wont leave without my Shirone. I dont care even if I have to kill you all. Nyan!"

Kuroka began to emit a dangerous mist from her body. This mist was green and began to flow past Kano. Koneko knelt while coughing and looking weak. Kano just stood there, unaffected. Rias fell down to the ground as well, all weak.

"You are unaffected? You have such a weak aura! Nyan."

Kano looked back at Koneko and a vein began to throb in his forehead.

"... Kuroka... your mist wont work on Kano... he is someone beyond your abilities..."

"Is that so? Nyan. Well show me what you got. Nyan."

While Kano was in his human form, his aura is suppressed to nothingness so no one could tell he harbored such powers. However, around Kanos body a wind began to glow. Eight strands of shadow began to swirl around Kano like the wind was moving them. Then they laid down flat. The tips began to emit their own line, forming a circle out of the strands, while the inside of the circle began to become black. A dark black circle was formed, and it was radiating power. Kanos power was slowly rising to that of a god. The circle then began to rise from the ground, wrapping around Kano like a cocoon. Once the cocoon finished, Kanos power exploded. It immediately began a oppressive aura, full of hostility and killing intent. When the concoon finally shattered into black sparks, what was replaced was a hooded figure. The same hooded figure from the temple. He had both of his sickles at his sides.

"What... what power!" Bikou said. "For someone so young to have the power of the Gods!"

"Kuroka. What did you snag?! This guy is a monster."

"... He isnt a monster... Hes my boyfriend..." Koneko said with pride.

The hooded figure disappeared in black smoke, then reappeared behind Kuroka. His sickle was around her throat, and any movement from either one would slice her neck.

"I could kill you right now foolish cat, but you are Konekos sister. I dont think she would want you dead... however... you ever harm Koneko again or try to take her from me, I will not be so merciful." Said Kano, in a very deep and dark voice. Kano poofed into black smoke, and appeared right next to Koneko in his human form, picking her up like a bride. Kuroka looked at Kano with fear and her mist disappeared. Kano left the forest with Rias, leaving Kuroka and Bikou behind.

"... Kano... I dont know what to say."

"Then dont say anything. I did what was necessary. You are someone I love and no one will harm you or they will perish. She is your sister, so I didnt kill her."

"... Thank you." Koneko said, kissing Kano gently. Kano kissed her back. They entered the party afterwards and from then on, Koneko sat on Kanos lap, hugging onto him the whole night. Koneko loved Kano who was very sweet to her and made her a better person.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	18. The End

**I will have to apologize to my readers. I will probably lose you guys as my followers, but thats ok I guess. The reason I apologize is this. This story is only my beginning story for Highschool DxD. I wanted to get into the groove of writing for highschool DxD and I apologize for that. Why is this a problem? Well, Im ending it now with this last story.. and it may not be very good. I feel like I rushd it but I cant find any other way to really do it to end it. I want to move on to better stories so I can finally create EXTREMELY great highschool DxD fics. So again, I apologize for this rushed ending... or perhaps its not rushed. I dont know. I hope you arent angry.**

**I have also learned something from this fic. I cannot do Harem stories. I just cant. It is just something im unable to do well. I always show favoritism towards one character and for that I apologize. As I said, this story is my begining story for highschool DxD. This story has shown me that I cannot do fair justice for the characters in a harem.**

**I own nothing**

A week after the party, a large war was occurring in the underworld. Shadow monsters of massive size was rampaging through the underworld. Several more devils from the old maou faction are also rampaging. They are assisting the large monsters, and several other Fallen angels in combat. These are all renegade fallen angels mind you. The Gremory group were busy in combat against these creatures, while Kano was preparing for the final battle. His revenge...

Akeno and Koneko were both with him while Rias was with Issei and Ophis who were both fighting back. Ophis had a lot of her strength drained and was only as strong as both of the heavenly dragons but it wasnt enough to stop the large monsters though they stalled them quite a bit. They were no longer advancing upon the capital, but was infact stopped in one space, fighting back against the two dragons. Kano looked at his two women with a smile.

"I have to go and kill him."

"We know you do and we wont stop you... just promise us you will return."

"I cant make that promise. I cant make promises that I dont know if I can keep and I honestly dont know if I can come back alive. Cao Cao will die tonight regardless... but I may have to sacrifice my own life to save him."

"... We understand... but we would still like you to come back alive... we cant stand to see you die... Please beat him and come back."

"I will really try to... now... its time for me to go."

Both girls nodded and Kano activated his balance breaker. Turning into the hooded figure he flew out of the house he was in and made his way towards the enemy base. Cao Cao and Leonardo were both there, waiting. While he was flying, he passed by Erebus and Dimitri who were fighting the old maou faction and the fallen angels. Erebus and Dimitri were definitely winning. Landing now in front of Cao Cao and Leonardo who couldnt do anything but concentrate, Cao Cao smirked at him.

"So you have returned... much stronger then since I killed you."

No response.

"Well, I guess it will come down to who was the stronger Longinus!"

Cao Cao activated his balance breaker, which was the seven orbs, but Kano was unafraid.

"The Darkness swallows the light."

"Not this kind of light!"

Kano and Cao Cao both flew, but Kano activated his [Juggernaut Drive] like ability, [Soul Wings.] Upon this Ability, two black wispy wings came out of Kanos back, and his powers reached over a gods powers. Cao Cao looked shocked, but he smirked.

"So I get to take down a super god?! My lucky day!" Cao Cao said as he charged at Kano. Kano stood there and grabbed the spear with his two hands. Once he had Cao Cao sitting still, Kanos wings wrapped around Cao Cao and himself, enveloping both now in a mist of darkness. Cao Cao was struggling against Kanos hold, but Kano kept a grip. About ten seconds later, Kano Tossed Cao Cao out of the mist as the mist and Kanos wings disappeared. What happened in the mist? Well, Cao Cao lost 6 of the seven orbs.

"What did you do?!"

"The Darkness swallowed your light. I left you the ability to fly... this now comes down to swordsmanship!"

"You bastard! This is a spear that kills gods!" Cao Cao said in a rage, flinging himself at Kano. Kano smiled and used his sickles to block the stab. The sickles held the Spear in place, only for Kano to flip Cao Cao over and over, dislodging himself from the Spear. With now the spear in Kanos possesion, Kano hid the spear in the shadow Dimension. Now without the power that the spear gave Cao Cao, he was an ordinary slow human. Kano disappeared and appeared right behind Cao Cao.

"Die."

Kano swung his sickle and removed Cao Cao's head, only to turn to Leonardo. "Destroy your creatures... or die."

Leonardo couldnt hear him. Kano approached and noticed something. A black vein in his forehead. Kano chuckled. The Sacred gear has destroyed Leonardos mind already. It was controlling HIM. With a sigh, Kano removed Leonardos head. He then took to the skies and flew off back towards the Gremory base. Landing near Rias, he removed his balance breaker.

"Both Leonardo and Cao Cao are dead."

"Are you sure about Leonardo? Those monsters are still here... and they seem to be getting stronger." Rias said, pointing. They saw Ophis getting blasted down by the largest of the shadow monsters, and Kano nodded.

"Alright, I will handle this."

Kano flew up into the air after activating his balance breaker, heading into the skies. Kano raised his hands into the sky and a large orb of shadow was appearing. Ophis and Issei took to the skies and flew behind Kano. All the other fighters flew away as well, getting behind Kano. Kano released the orb in a beam, blasting away each of the maou faction, Fallen angels and the shadow creatures in a beam. The beam was being moved by Kano so it would just wash over each of the enemies. The enemies died from the energy, disintegrating from the house sized beam.

The day was won and Kano flew back down towards his group. He landed inbetween Akeno and Koneko, who both hugged him and began to kiss his lips after he reverted back. They were both sharing his lips, and kissing each other as well. Kano hugged his two ladies and kissed back, ready to live a long devil life with them. It was a great life.

* * *

**Read. Review. Dont kill me.**


End file.
